TwoKinds: Boy Meets Twokinds
by LucarioMaster41
Summary: What would happen if an human named came to the world of TwoKinds, and met a Wolf Keidran named Luna? Will conflict ensue, will blood be spilled, or will it all be quite the opposite? With so many possibilities awaiting, I believe you should start reading, and prepare for an adventure of your own...
1. Chapter 1

Here's the link to the First chapter of the original author: s/8872659/1/The-Fabled-World

 **(Sam's P.O.V.)**

 _Careful now… don't want to…_

 **SNAP!**

The buck I had been trailing, bolted from the clearing it was grazing in, and I was left to glare down at the offending stick beneath my boots. I sighed as I lowered my hunting rifle, which was a large .38 caliber rifle. Slinging it over my back, I started for the long walk back towards my camp. It was just around sunset, so I was relying on that deer for dinner, since I was getting tired of living off of squirrel meat.

I pulled the tomahawk out from my belt, and as I passed a bush, I hacked away at it, leaving a nice size notch in it. _Now I know not to come this way again…_

My tomahawk was now back in its utility loop, and I slid my rifle off my back, and quickly dropped to my knee. I took a deep breath in as I forced my heart-rate to drop, and when I exhaled, I waited until I felt a heartbeat, and pressed the trigger.

 **Bang!**

A squirrel fell down from the perch it had been using on the underside of the tree. I kept on walking, and when I came upon the squirrel, I picked it up so I could have it later for my 'dinner'.

…

I was sitting down as I let the squirrel finish cooking over the flames, letting the flames just lick the meat, but not letting them engulf it. My stomach grumbled slightly, and my eyes watered from the smoke, but it was a life I enjoyed. I'm single, nineteen, and all my known family is either dead, or dead to me. _That should be enough… don't want to burn what food I do have._

Bringing the stick out from over the flame, I brought it closer as the smell of cooked squirrel permeated my nose. When I brought it near my mouth, I heard a soft whimpering noise which startled me. I looked over, and I saw a pair of greenish eyes staring at me from beyond the fire light. Fear began to take hold of my gut as I reached down and grabbed my tomahawk. When a wolf walked into the firelight, I saw it appeared starved, and it kept its head low to the ground.

After it was near my knees, it licked its chops as it whined again. _ARG… he's pulling the begging treatment…_ I couldn't help but feel bad for the wolf, considering how it still looked pretty young, and it was starved down to the bone. _I guess I can go one night without eating a squirrel…_

Slowly, I started to bring the squirrel over to the wolf, and when I slid the stick on the ground, it laid its ears back as it slowly backed away. "Shh… no, it's alright…" I murmured gently, which got the wolf to tilt its ears forward again, and it stopped crawling away. When the meat was below its nose, it looked away from me briefly, and inspected the meat. It took a small bite, and after I saw it swallow, it quickly ate the rest. "You were a hungry beast… weren't you?"

I smiled as it finished the squirrel, and when it started to walk away and back into the forest, I sighed as I walked over and crawled into my tent. I settled down inside of it as I unfolded my sleeping bag, and snuggled inside of it. As I closed my eyes, I heard thunder overhead, along with a crackle of lightning. Before I could shrug it off and go to sleep, my tent started to shake like something possessed, and I was left trying to hold my tent down as the wind started to buffet the meager cover I had. I growled as the wind continued to thrash my tent about, and I grabbed my rifle with my free hand and set it down on one of the corners.

 _Tonight… is going to be a long night…_

 **-Somewhere along Human/Keidran border-**

A lone figure was sitting in the shadows of a tree as a human convoy passed by. This figure was a medium-sized lean wolf, who had been running from the slavers of this convoy ever since her village was destroyed. While she hadn't escaped unscathed, she had managed to steal the dagger from one of the slavers her father had killed. While many of the villagers had died, a few of them had managed to escape, like herself.

The trees were far in-between, so every time the convoy stopped, she was forced to climb the trees, or else face a life imprisonment as a slave. It was at this time, that a guard just happened to stumble near where the Keidran wolf was hiding, and as she mistook the slaver as finding her, she jumped up and stabbed him in the chest, mortally wounding the human, before she turned tail, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Several yells emitted from behind her as she ran and as she jumped over a small creek she heard the slavers chasing after her. A few arrows embedded into the trees around her as she ran but none of them were close. She heard some more yells but seconds later it grew silent as she ran and almost stopped, but she thought wiser. She continued on running when she suddenly saw a river through the foliage, her muzzle light up with relief.

She jumped over a rotting log that was in her path when suddenly a spear lodged itself in the ground in front of her, making her to trip and fall into the ground. While she was trying to get back up, two slavers jumped over the log behind her, and pressed their spears into her back making her freeze. One of the slavers reached down and grabbed her arms, heaving her up and started to carry her back towards the caravan. "Let go of me!"

"HAHA… this one is going to sell great with how much energy it has! Too bad it managed to kill Phil though… not that it matters, he couldn't catch anything, let alone a bottle of booze."

"I'm betting seven silver coins that this one sells to a city man!"

"Oh, you're on!"

"I said… let go!" The young Keidran screamed at her captors.

"Oh, shut up you!" one of the slavers said before he backhanded her.

The Keidran fell limp as the blow somehow sapped her of the strength that had remained with her, but now she felt the resolve for freedom start to slip from her grasp, along with her hold on reality…


	2. Chapter 2

As I slowly started to wake and when I saw trees above me I snapped awake realizing that my tent was no longer there. I sat up and looked around slowly, trying to figure out what else was missing. I was filled with relief when I saw my rifle and tomahawk laying on the ground next to me. I pick up my stuff and stood up cautiously, I started to take in my surroundings and I notice the trees around me weren't the same. I was now sitting in a large aspen forest.

"Where the hell am I?" I ask out loud hoping that would somehow make the situation better.

"This definitely isn't where I set up camp. I mean hell the trees are different. I didn't think there were any aspen forests nearby" I say to myself as I look around.

I suddenly begin to laugh in disbelief "You know what? This is probably just a really lucid dream and when I close and reopen my eyes I will wake up back at my campsite."

I close my eyes tight and count to three in my mind before opening my eyes. To my disappointment I was still in the aspen forest.

"Well if I'm stuck here I might as well go and try to find some people, maybe they can tell me where I am" I said hopefully. I put my tomahawk back into its utility loop and slung my rifle across my shoulder.

I started walking around the forest, looking for any hint of where I am and suppose to go. I looked around for a little while but when I looked up at the sky I saw a trail of smoke from what I towards it hoping that there were people there who could help me. guessed was a campfire or forest fire. I looked around the immediate area again before starting

After walking for what felt like 30 minutes I came to the edge of a clearing. I could see tents and what looked like old fashion carts but what threw me off a little is I didn't see any horses anywhere.

As I walked closer towards the camp i could hear laughter from two distinct sources. I check my rifle to make sure it's loaded and put my hand on my tomahawk, ready to pull it up in a second, just in case they weren't friendly.

I begin to walk around the encirclement of carts to try and get the attention of the people I heard laughing. Once I make it around the corner I see two guys sitting near a fire drinking what looked like tankards of beer.

As soon as they noticed me they stood up and drew swords. 'I mean actual swords… where the hell was I? The renaissance fair?' I thought to myself as I stood there.

"Halt!" One of the guys yelled at me as he pointed his sword at me.

When the guy points points his sword at me I almost begin to break out in laughter. I draw my tomahawk just in case they decide to try and attack.

"Hey I'm not looking for any trouble, I just want to know where hell I am." I say in my defense mustering the calmest voice I could.

As I get closer to them I couldn't help but notice the strange outfits that they had on. It kind of reminded of characters I saw in the movie Lord of the Rings. They both were wearing brown robes that had belts that held the sheathes to their swords.

I noticed that the men were both giving me weird looks, like I was a foreign creature or something out of this world.

"Halt!" One of them yelled a little more panicked and I stopped walking forward.

"What are you doing here?" the guy on the left yelled,

"I'm just lost, I just want to know where I am" I said calmly lowering my weapon slightly, They eyed me carefully and were about to answer when a whine emanated from the carts behind him. I quickly looked back at the cage and one of the guys shushed whatever was in there, I slowly looked back at the two men who still had their swords raised.

"Who's in there" I asked with my eyes narrowing. The one on the left resheathed his sword and slowly walked around me to the cart. He grabbed the cover that I just noticed was tied to the cart and he pulled it off, revealing what looked like an anthropomorphic wolf chained up.

"Just a keidran we captured. She was a handful to catch though." the guy said.

'Wolf or not how could they treat a female like that?' I thought to myself as I walked closer to the cage to get a better look at her.

She had matted silver fur covering most of her body, with a white underbelly, silver hair and matching silver ears, white fur covered the insides of her ears, while her ear tips were black, her paw pads were pink, her tail was silver and the tip was black, and her eyes were a shining sapphire. She had a pained expression and tears were sliding down her furry cheeks.

I felt disgusted by how these people were treating her.

"What are you going to do with her?" I ask trying to stay as calm as possible.

"She will be sold to the highest bidder." One of the slavers said.

"And for a large sum of money" the other slaver said with a wicked smile.

I almost reached for my rifle, but I fought the urge to shoot them for how they were treating her. I looked back over at the anthro and I noticed she had a little blood running down the side of her muzzle. It didn't look too serious just a superficial cut, but it was enough to get my blood boiling.

"Let her go this instant!" I demanded as I put my hand on my tomahawk. Their faces lit up with confusion and they grabbed the hilts of their swords as they realize what I had said.

"She is just a keidran" one of the slavers said confused at my sudden outburst.

I couldn't contain myself any longer and before they could react I ran up and buried my tomahawk into the leg of the slaver closest to me. The man fell to the ground with a scream and I pulled out the tomahawk as fast as I could. I turned towards the other slaver and saw him raising his arm towards me in a downward slash. I quickly dodged to the left and as he brought his arm down I buried my tomahawk into his arm forcing him to drop his sword. He dropped his sword almost immediately and I punched him in the stomach knocking him to the ground before bashing his head with the backside of the tomahawk, knocking him unconscious.

The wolf sat there and stared at me as I went over and knocked out the remaining slaver. I grabbed the keys from one of the down slavers and turned towards the cage and walked towards it. She recoiled slightly and started whining, but I quickly dropped my tomahawk. I slowly moved to the cage and unlocked the cage door.

"Why are you doing all this?" the wolf asks as she looks at me as I release her from her bindings. As soon as she is free she knocks me over and growls at me as she holds me down.

"Please don't" I beg as I watch her pick up my tomahawk and hold it up like she is about to strike.

'Is this how I die…?'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**

I closed my eyes waiting for the end to come. When I hear sniffling I open my eyes and I see that she is crying.

I slowly reach for my tomahawk while she is crying. When I get a hold of it she lets go and buries her head into my chest loudly crying.

I lay there shocked not knowing what to do. I put my tomahawk down on the ground and decide to wrap my arms around her to comfort her.

"Hey don't worry they can't hurt you anymore" I said softly as I held her there.

I saw her ears flatten against head as she continued cry in my chest. "Why aren't you mean like those humans, why are you nice to me? I am Keidran!" She growled out the last part.

"I honestly don't know anything about what's going on. I'm lost and I stumbled upon these idiots while trying to look for help. And so what if you're a Keidran or whatever the word is. No person should treat a anyone like that!" I explained.

She just sat there staring at me with a confused look on her muzzle. "Y-you don't care that I am Keidran? Humans hate us Keidran, hunt us, enslave us, kill..." She said slowly which brought more tears to her eyes.

"Hey don't do that. I don't want to see a cute thing like you cry." I say soflty as I took my thumb and wiped the tears from her furry cheeks.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until she finally got up. "We should go before they wake up" she said quietly as she glared at the unconscious slavers.

"Before we go I should introduce myself. My name is Sam" I said holding out my hand. I jumped up a little when I felt her wet nose touch my hand and start to sniff it.

She gave me a big smile when she finished sniffing my hand.

"My name is Luna" she said before licking me on the face. I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Um what was that for Luna." I say my face becoming redder than a tomato.

"It's how we say hello to friends" Luna says standing there smiling.

I smiled nervously and looked back at the slavers, the swords sticking out 'Hmm I should probably be better equipped' I think to myself as I walk over to one of the slavers and take his sword and sheathe.

"Why are you doing that?" Luna asks as I grab one of their packs and some of their supplies.

"I don't like being caught unprepared. Though I probably should get some different clothes otherwise I will stick out even more" I say as I look at the unconscious slavers and then back at myself.

"What is that thing on your shoulder?" Luna asks as she walks over, pointing to my rifle. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Oh this, it's a rifle. What would be the best way to describe it… it's a extremely high powered slingshot that can kill most things in one shot." I answer to the best of my abilities.

She tilted her head in confusion. "You are like templar?" She asks with a hint of disgust.

"I'm have no idea what 'templars' are like." I said trying to ease her discomfort.

"Is it magic?" Luna asks as she points at my gun.

"Wait there's magic here?" I ask thinking about the Harry Potter movies.

She giggles at my response. "Of course magic here."

I watch as she goes over to a pile of packs. When she starts to bend down and I begin to blush when I see her bare butt and tail.

It would be extremely rude if I watched her bend down, especially cause she isn't wearing anything, so i turned the other way.

I hear Luna walking towards me and turn around to see she is holding what looks like a crystal necklace.

"These hold magic" she says as she hold up the necklace in front of me. She then proceeds to put the necklace on her neck.

"You have no home?" Luna asks as she looks at me with a look of care in her eyes.

I just shake my head "No… I don't have anywhere to go…" I say as I look down at the ground starting to feel alone.

Luna lifts my head with one of her furry paws and wipes away the tears that were starting to form on the corners of my eyes.

"You saved me. So I will help" Luna says with a soft smile.

"It was nothing" I say as I scratch my head. "You don't have to repay me. I did what I did cause it is awful to treat someone like that."

"I want to help you. You can come to my village. I will talk to them so you can stay. The only way to get you in at first is if you act like slave." Luna says looking at me with a innocent smile

I nodded at first until my mind fully registered what she had said causing my jaw to drop in shock.

"Wait what!? No No No I'm not gonna pretend to be a slave! New plan."

"Please trust me. It is just to get you in village. Only until I tell them you saved me." She pleaded with me.

I cross my arms and turn my back to her. "It just makes me feel weird to think of myself pretending to be a slave."

She puts her paw on my shoulder and turns me back towards her and gives me one of the biggest pouts i have ever seen.

"Gah… you promise it's only temporary?" I ask, knowing that I lost the battle.

She grabs both my hands and places them on her heart and looks me directly in the eyes, which makes me blush quite a bit. "I promise in the name of my ancestors."

I quickly pull back my hands from her furry bare chest, slightly embarrassed from touching her.

"O-ok then. Now what do we do about my appearance, wouldn't it be weird that I am wearing these clothes if I am a slave?"

She scratches her chin before she walks over to the pile of gear from before and starts searching it. When she comes back she is holding shackles and what looks like a large potato sack with holes for a head and arms, which I'm guessing were slave rags.

"Wear this, makes people think you my slave." Luna says with another innocent smile.

I look down at the clothing she has in her paws and give her a 'are you kidding me?' look. I grab the stuff and walk over behind the cart before I start to change, little did I know Luna had followed me.

I begin taking of my shirt, shoes, and pants which left me only in my underwear. I grab the backpack I had taken from the slavers and put my clothes in there. I start to slide down my underwear only to stop when I hear a giggle behind me. Without thinking I turn around with my boxers still at my ankles. I see Luna standing there staring at me with a huge smile on her muzzle.

"Luna, w-what are doing here!?" I yell as I looked down before slowly realizing I was exposed. I quickly pull up my underwear feeling extremely embarrassed.

"You are very well…. endowed" she says which makes my face light up brighter than firework.

"Have you ever heard of something called privacy?"

"Privacy?" She asks with a tilted head, clearly not understanding the word. "I do not see a problem. My people normally walk around with no coverings."

I sigh a little frustrated as I begin to put on the slave rags. "Well it is different for a human Luna, you probably wouldn't understand."

Luna just continues to stand there as I start fumbling with the shackles trying to figure out how to open them. Noticing my difficulty Luna walks over and holds up a key. "Try this" she says as she hands me the key.

I blush as I grab the key from her paw. "Thanks."

After I unlock the shackles I face yet another problem as I try to put them on "Umm… Luna? Any chance you could help me?" I ask as I hold out the shackles.

Luna just chuckles as she comes over and helps me again "I will put them on lose. I do not want to hurt you." She says as she carefully puts on the shackles.

I pick up the backpack and put my gun and tomahawk into it making sure it is hidden under the supplies already in the pack.

"Lead on" I say as we start to head away from the slavers' camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**

Luna and I had been walking through this GOD DAMN forest for what seems like hours and my bare feet couldn't take much more. I felt like my feet were going to fall off and I was going to die from exhaustion any minute now.

"L-luna *pant* are we *pant* close?" I wheezed

Luna giggled. "You really trying to sell slave part."

I just glared at her for teasing me. "How come you aren't tired from walking this long?"

"I run everyday. So this is easy to me." She explains as she gives me that innocent smile on her muzzle again.

I am starting to think that smile isn't so innocent after all.

"I think you just love seeing me struggle." I say to her as I stop, needing to catch my breath.

I suddenly feel her tail brush up against my face as she walked past me. "Come. Village not far now."

"We are getting close now I need to chain you" Luna said as she attached chains to my shackles.

"Ok I really hope this works" I said as I got back up and started to walk behind her.

After about ten minutes I started to get the feeling that we were being watched and I had noticed that Luna's attitude had changed.

She began yanking the chain attached to my shackles a little harder. "Walk faster you filthy human." She growled, baring her sharp teeth at me.

I knew that Luna was acting aggressive, but damn she had me so scared that even I was believing her act.

As we got closer to the village a few Keidran appeared from the woods and they followed us all the way into the village staring at me and growling. They were speaking among themselves in what must have been their native language.

My heart was pounding so hard that I started to think that everyone near me could hear it.

Once we reached what I could only guess was the village center I noticed a large group of Keidran. Luna yanked hard on my chain which made me fall to my knees next to her.

'Damn she really going all out on this acting thing' I think to myself as Luna starts to talk.

 **(Luna's POV)**

"My people I have captured a human in retaliation against what the slavers did to us!" I say in my language as I motion towards Sam.

"What is he doing still alive Luna? He is too scrawny to be of use to the clan." Lykaon, one of my fellow clan members, said stepping forward with a dagger in his paw.

I growled at Lykaon, stopping him from coming any closer to Sam. "You are not worried about that! You just want vengeance! I will not give it to you. This human is mine!" I yell baring my teeth at him.

I heard many gasped and many in the crowd were muttering among themselves..

"Of course I want revenge, Luna you of all people should want humans to die." Lykaon argued

"It is my decision as both the one who captured it and as the chieftain's daughter to keep this human alive!" I state making my point clear.

That started a huge uproar within the crowd.

"SILENCE!" I heard an all too familiar voice say.

The crowd parts as a tall wolf heads towards us.

"Hi dad!" I say with a innocent smile on my muzzle.

"We will talk in a bit" he said as he looked at me. He then turned to the crowd "You know the clan's rules about slaves! The one who captures it decides what to do with it. That is the end of it. I do not want to hear any more bickering. Everyone should go back to preparing for if the humans decide to return." He said to the crowd.

Everyone in the square started to disperse after my father gave his little speech. Well everyone except for Lykaon who stood there in front of my father.

"You are growing soft Wulfrik, if my father was still in charge he would have killed that human without hesitation!" Lykaon growled at him

"You are still as stupid as ever Lykaon. Your father was merciless and cold-hearted. I banished him after I beat him fairly in battle and became the chieftain for the sake of the clan. As a clan member you do not have the right to question your chieftain's decision. Now go before I banish you like I did your father!" My father said raising his voice only a little.

"You will let down your guard one day Wulfrik and I will take that opportunity to lead this clan in the right direction as my father once did!" Lykaon yelled before storming off in anger.

My father watched Lykaon carefully as he stomped off. Once Lykaon was out of sight he turned towards me. "Luna sweetie I was worried about you when you didn't come back. I had thought the worst. But I see now that it was wrong of me to do so."

I saw my father begin to look at Sam with curiosity. "I think we need to discuss what to do with your 'slave' in my hut."

I picked Sam's chains up and we started heading towards my father's hut.

As we walked towards the hut, I noticed a couple of huts had been burnt down and were still smoldering. As we continued walking I saw some of the villagers giving nasty looks to Sam. I even saw mothers hide their kits when we walked by them.

When we arrive at my father's hut we walk inside and I see the anxious look on Sam's face

"Don't worry everything good now" I said in the human tongue which caused Sam to visibly relax.

"So Luna what is the story with this human here? I know for a fact you are not one to take slaves. You have too much compassion in you for that" Dad said as he sat down. I took a deep breath and sat down as well.

"Dad, this human... saved my life" I said hesitantly looking at the ground slightly. His eyes widened and he quickly looked at Sam who shifted back not sure what my dad's intentions were.

"How did this human save you?" He asked bewildered by what I told him.

"Well I had been captured by slavers and Sam here knocked them out and freed me. He had nowhere to go so I decided to help him. The only way I knew that he would be let into the village is if everyone thought he was my slave. So I had him dress in those slave rags and put those shackles on him." I explained

"You had been captured by slavers? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He asked with concern and a little anger.

"They hurt me a little but I'm ok now dad and what Sam did to them definitely makes up for what they did to me." I said with a smile.

"So this human's name is Sam? Why bring him here?" He asked as he looked back at sam like he was searching for something. My father, Wulfrik, began to sniff the air and looked back at me with his brows furrowed.

"He smells different from most humans." Wulfrik said as continued to sniff the air.

"From what I have gathered he isn't from around here. He doesn't even know what templars are." I said which shocked my father a little before he sighed

"Luna, you know how the tribe feels about humans, I am grateful that he saved your life but the rest of the tribe will not care, he is human and one good deed will not make them trust him, especially now after what just happened" he said sadly.

I looked towards the ground and sighed, nodding slightly.

"What will we do with him" I asked quietly.

"He will have to leave or become a real slave" Wulfrik said quietly, hoping no one was listening in on them.

Both my father and I jump a little in our fur when Ethelwulf suddenly enters the hut. "Luna, my betrothed, I had heard you had returned and I had to see you right away..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**_

 _ **Human Language is in Italics**_

"I'm glad to see you are alright my love." Ethelwulf said as he took my paw in his. He then quickly looked around the room and spotted Sam.

"So this is the human you captured. Once he is taught respect he will serve us well once we are wed." Ethelwulf says as he walks over and lifts Sam's chin forcefully bringing a grunt of pain from Sam as his claws dug into his skin.

"Let him go Ethel!" I yelled seeing a little blood run down Ethelwulf's claws.

Ethelwulf just scoffed as he lets go of Sam.

"Ethelwulf now is not the time for a visit. Luna and I were discussing important matters before you came in. She will have time to talk to you after we finish our conversation" Wulfrik said as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes chieftain." Ethelwulf says with a bow before turning to me "We shall have to catch up later my love." He said before kissing my paw and walking out of the hut.

We waited a minute to make sure he was gone completely. I check outside the tent and sure enough he had left.

"So what do you recommend daddy. I mean if you are saying he can't stay here unless he becomes an actual slave, i don't know what to do. I really want to help him" I say as I walk over to Sam with a cloth and water to see if what Ethel did to him was serious.

" _You okay Sam?_ "I ask, concerned about him, offering him the cloth and water.

He chuckles " _Yeah i'll be fine but that dude was an ass_ "He said softly so my dad wouldn't overhear.

"Luna, I can obviously see that you care about him. But either set him free or… train him to be a proper slave" my dad said looking down at the ground on the last part.

"No" I answered

"No?" He asked looking up at me with a extremely confused expression.

"If he has to leave I'm going with him." I state defiantly

"Please tell me you are joking Luna. If you leave with him you don't know what kinds of dangers you would be putting yourself in. For all you know he could get you killed!" My father said with anger and worry in his voice. I could tell he only wanted the best for me and what he was saying was just concern.

I look at my father dumbfounded. "H-how could you say that? Do you not trust me? That really hurts daddy." I say sniffling as tears start to form around my eyes.

"Oh... sweetheart…" he said rushing over to me putting his arm around me "I didn't mean to hurt you. You should know I trust you completely. What I said was wrong. Can you please forgive me?"

I sniffle as I look up at him. "Yes but you have to do something for me first dad."

"Anything at all just please stop crying Luna dear" he says looking at me with compassion.

"Is there anyway we can let Sam stay here for just a bit till I can teach him about our world?" I ask giving one of my overpowered pouts with the quivering lip and all.

"I guess there is a way… We could tell everyone that we are training him to be a good slave. While you just teach him about the world. But you would have to be careful. And you would have to have him stay in the cage. I know you won't like that idea but it's the only thing I can think of" he suggested.

"Are you sure he has to stay in the cage?" I say remembering the cage we have for captives "I just don't think I can make him sleep on the dirt…" I said as my ears flattened against my head.

"Unfortunately that's the only way we can fool everyone." Dad said as he rubbed my back. "I know you would prefer something more but there isn't much else we can do without drawing attention.

"Well let me talk to him." I say as I turn towards Sam.

 **(Sam's POV)**

'Luna and her dad have sure been talking for a while. And I'm pretty sure she just guilt tripped him into a compromise. I recognize that pout from before…' I think to myself before I notice Luna walking towards me.

"Sam we came to decision. I want your input. We tell villagers that you are being trained as slave. You will have to sleep in cage but only at night. During day I will teach you about our world. What do you think?" Luna says explaining what they were talking about.

"If that's the only way I will be able to learn anything then I guess I really have no choice. I guess I can deal with sleeping on the ground. So yeah I'm fine with that. But the first thing I would like to learn is your language cause I think that would come in handy." I responded and watched as her muzzle lit up in a smile.

"I will tell chief then" she says happily, her tail wagging back and forth, as she walked back over to the chief.

 **(Luna's POV)**

"Well dad, he agreed to the idea. So what do you think I should teach him, besides our language and rules?" I ask as I sit down across from my father

"You should teach him about our history. If he does not know about this land he will need everything to survive. So teach him about the basics of magic, the human's rules and customs, and teach him about the other tribes." Dad lists thinking about every way to help Sam.

"Alright daddy, if I think of anything else besides that I will teach it to Sam. But the first thing I need to teach him is our language. I hope he can learn quickly because the sooner he learns the sooner I can teach him everything else." I say, planning on how everything will work out when a few questions come to mind "Would I be able to teach him in my hut? Or would that be inappropriate?" I ask worrying about what people would say.

"Don't worry Luna if any of the villagers ask I will tell them you are just training your slave properly." Dad said reassuringly. I smiled up at him and nodded my head quickly.

"Thank you daddy" I said happily.

"It is the least I can do for the human who saved my daughter's precious life. But before you start teaching him anything you should take him on a tour of the village." My father said wisely.

"Yes daddy, I'll go show him the village. Also where's mom?" I asked noticing that my mother wasn't here.

I saw my dad's muzzle go grim. "I don't know how I can tell you without causing pain sweetheart… Your mother… was killed... by the humans after they had captured her." He said sadly.

As soon as I heard those words I froze, my eyes widened in shock and horror. 'My mother was… killed by humans' those words reverberated through my mind like an echo in a cave and a few whimpers escaped my mouth.

Out of the corner of my tear filled eyes I saw Sam get up and walk towards me. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I could feel him trying to comfort me. I buried my head into his chest and started crying like I have never cried before.

"I am so sorry sweetie... I wish I got there in time to save her." I heard my dad say through my sobbing

I felt Sam begin to rub the back of my head, as the tears continued to freely flow from my eyes.

" _Luna are you ok?_ "I can hear Sam ask with concern in his voice.

" _No I not ok! They killed her!"_ I cried

" _What do you mean Luna? Who was killed?_ " Sam asks with worry in his voice.

" _My mother. Was killed by human slavers!_ " I tell him crying more into his chest

" _I'm so sorry Luna, that's awful. I wish there was something I could do for you_ " Sam says wrapping his arms around my head as best as he can.

" _Just stay here, let me cry_ " I say as I grip his clothes tighter.

" _I will stay here as long as you need me to Luna._ " Sam said rubbing the back of my head.

" _Thank you Sam_ " I mumble, grateful for the kindness he is showing towards me.

 **(10 minutes later)**

After I finally got out all my tears I wiped my eyes and got up. "Hey dad I'm going to go give Sam the tour now." I said sounding miserable. I went back over to Sam and helped him get to his feet.

I looked up at Sam " _We will tour village now_ " I said to him as I started heading for the hut entrance.

" _Luna aren't you supposed to be pulling me by the chain?_ " Sam asks as he holds up the chain still attached to his shackles.

I stop walking and look back at him. " _Ummm… oh yeah... I forget._ " I say as I lightly take the chains from him

" _Are you sure you are ok now Luna?_ " Sam asked me still sounding concerned

" _I will be fine, thank you Sam_ " I say softly as we start heading towards the hut's entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**_

We made our way outside of the chief's hut and Luna begins showing me around her village. She showed me their school, where their hunter's plan their trips. She showed me what I guess you could call their bakery, it was just a large handmade stone oven. We saw the butcher's hut which had meat hanging from a rack and well as a chopping block for the meat. We then saw what I guessed was the shaman's hut that was surrounded by many different herbs and flowers. All the while during our tour the villagers were giving me glares that were so full of hatred that if felt like I would burst into flames any second.

"So anything else to show me on this very detailed tour?" I ask after pass the shaman's hut. I looked up and noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Well I have to show where you will sleep." Luna says as she lightly tugs on my chain. I follow her line of sight and see a group of villagers standing there talking among themselves and pointing at me with disgusted looks on their muzzles.

We arrive at a sturdy looking building with a barred door that looks like it is locked from the outside. I guessed that it was where captives were kept. Luna opened the door and what I saw inside actually surprised me. There was straw spread on the floor which gave me the biggest surprise, I had thought I was going to have to sleep directly on the ground. Besides the straw on the floor there was also what looked like a makeshift table and a rickety stool.

"Honestly it's nicer than I thought it was going to be." I chuckle

She leads me inside and takes the chains off my shackles "Will be back soon. Grab food for you" she says as she walks out and closes the door behind her, locking the door.

Almost as soon as she is out of sight a group of keidran come up to the door and start talking amongst themselves. At one point I was sure they were laughing as they pointed at me. One of them even decides to throw a rock at me which hits me square on the forehead, making me grunt in pain. 'Ow! These guys are real asshole' I think to myself as I grab at my forehead to make sure it isn't bleeding. When I bring my hand back down I am relieved that there is no blood.

I see them scatter and not even ten seconds later Luna appears at the door holding a plate of scraps. When she walks in she notices the bump on my head and puts the plate of food down on the makeshift table.

She lifts my head to get a better look at my injury. "What happen?" She asks as she lightly rubs the bump that was forming on my forehead.

"Well I guess some Keidran thought it would be funny to throw a rock at my head." I say as I hold up the rock that hit me.

"I sorry, let me know if it becomes worse. I sorry I not able to bring more food. Villagers would question" she says motioning to the plate of scraps.

"It's ok Luna. I know you are doing all you can for me and I truly appreciate it." I say, honestly appreciative of what she is doing for me.

"I start teach to you keidran language tomorrow" she says as she backs up and looks at me. "No worry, I keep your stuff safe. Will be back at sunrise. Sleep well." She says before she heads back out, closing and locking the door once again.

"Good night Luna." I say knowing she was too far away to hear me.

A few minutes after Luna left I decided I should eat and get to sleep, because something was telling me that tomorrow was going to be an extremely long day.

 **(The following morning)**

I woke up to the warmth of sunshine hitting my face and the sound of birds chirping. I sat up slowly and rubbed my face which caused a slight tinge of pain. At first I wonder what the pain is from until I remember one of the villagers threw a rock at me. I get up off the ground and stretch before picking pieces of straw out of my hair.

Not even ten minutes after I woke up, I heard someone at the door unlocking it. I couldn't see who it was at first cause the sun was practically shining directly into my eyes.

Once they enter I can tell it's Luna with a plate of food and what look like scrolls and a small old fashioned chalkboard.

"You sleep nice?" She asked with a smile on her muzzle as she puts the plate of food down on the table. She walks over to the door and says something to someone in their language. Then I hear the door get relocked.

She looks and sees my curious expression "So you don't 'escape' from cage" she says using air quotes when she says escape.

As I start to eat she sets up the blackboard and piles up the scrolls. After I finish off my plate she starts to write down what look like letters on the chalkboard.

We both turn towards the door when we start to hear someone unlocking it.

 **(Luna's POV)**

'I told the guard to let nobody in!' I thought to myself as I stared at the opening door.

Once the figure enters the door I am almost filled with anger.

"What do you want Ethel? I am training my new slave." I snap at him angrily.

"It is futile to teach a lesser being like him how to read and write. You should just teach him the basic commands." Ethel states as he walks over to the blackboard and knocks it over. "Woops I am so sorry" he says sarcastically.

"I will teach my slave how I like. So unless you have something important, leave" I say as I point to the door.

Ethel slyly smirks at me "Now is that any way to talk to your betrothed?"

As soon as he says the word betrothed I bare my teeth at him and give a low growl.

"You know if I had a choice we wouldn't be getting married. Now either tell me why you came here or GET OUT!" I say loudly, letting my rage show.

"I came here to tell you that your father and I agreed that we would wed in a month from now." He says with one of the most evil grins I have ever seen on his muzzle.

As my mind registers what he says I walk over to him and slap him square on his muzzle. "GET OUT!" I yell at the top of my lungs, pushing him towards the door.

"I hope you lose that attitude when we get wed… and that pathetic excuse for a slave" Ethel says, as he rubs where I slapped him, motioning to Sam, before he walks out the door and closes it behind him.

'AHHHH I hate that idiot! I wish my father saw him for what he really was. I'm going to have to have a word with my father later' I think to myself before I calm myself and I turn back towards Sam who already picked back up the blackboard.

 **(Sam's POV)**

"I sorry for that" Luna says as she looks to me with her ears lowered.

"So Luna are you really marrying that ass?" I ask after watching everything that just happened.

"Sadly yes. He and chief give month before wedding…" She said sighing and rubbing her temple from the headache that Ethel had most likely caused her.

"I think you deserve better Luna. Ethel, or whatever his stupid name is, doesn't treat you like he should." I say which gets a small giggle from Luna.

"Oh, so you know how to treat woman?" She asks with a large smile on her muzzle, her ears perked up and her tail moving back and forth slightly

I begin to feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I start scratching the back of head nervously. "Um well... I um…"

Luna starts to break out in laughter at my reaction to her question.

"You cute when you nervous" she says as she finishes laughing.

"Sadly it is arranged so I stuck with him" she says, her smile instantly disappearing. "Let us get back to teaching" she says her smile reforming just as quickly as it had disappeared.

 **(Two long weeks of teaching later)**

"Would you like some lake master?" I say in keidran, trying to speak the sentence Luna had given me.

She looks at me laughing "You said lake when word is water" she says in english, slowly shaking her head while softly laughing.

"Would you like some water master?" I say again, hoping my second try was more successful than my first.

Suddenly Luna jumps and wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug "You did it! I am so proud." She exclaims happily.

I wrap my arms around her returning the hug "Well I did have the best teacher possible." I say happy with all the progress I made over the past two weeks.

Over the past two weeks Luna taught me so much that I am practically fluent in their language, and can read and write in their language as well. These days we mostly talk in her language so I can have actual practice using the keidran language. She told me that now that I know their language she will be able to teach me everything else more easily.

After the first day of studying she had me start to help around the village. Small things like help chop wood or carry supplies to the elderly of the village. After the first week of helping out the village everyone started to grow used to my presence and some actually began to be kind to me, especially the little kits who were really interested in me. Luna and some of the villager even helped spruce up where I had been sleeping, so much so that I considered it my own hut.

On the second day of the lessons Luna took me to her hut to teach me since my little shack had little in it. It was a lot easier for me to study in there. Though one of the hunters kept a constant eye on me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid.

During the two weeks of my lessons I had somehow fallen in love with Luna. I know she was promised to Ethel

"So this world really has magic and dragons?" I ask, my mind thinking of the Eragon book series.

"Yup. Human templars can easily use magic. But us keidran have to use crystals to store energy in order to use magic. And yes there are dragons." She says giggling at my reaction.

"If you want I can teach you how we use infuse energy into crystals. But if you say you aren't from our world then you might not be able to use magic at all…" she says as she places her paw on my knee.

What I did next I shocked both me and her. I turned to Luna and suddenly started to kiss her on the lips. After a few seconds of kissing I back off and look her in the eyes. She has a shocked expression at first but it quickly changes to one of happiness before she pulls me into another kiss this time she slides her tongue into my mouth.

Not even two seconds after she starts to kiss me back she backs off and covers her muzzle with her paws, her eyes wide. "I am so sorry. I can't… I do like you… but I- I just can't" she says before she stands up and walks to the other side of her hut.

I look down at the ground ashamed of what I just did to Luna.

We sit there for a few minutes before I gather up enough courage to break the silence. "I am so sorry Luna that was wrong of me. I don't know what came over me." I say as I stand up walking to the door to her hut. "I think I will just head back to my hut for now" I say as I start to open the door.

"Wait Sam!" Luna says as she grabs my wrist "I forgive you and I understand. But you can't just leave in the middle of a lesson." She finishes as she lifts my head up making me look at her sincere smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for writing most of the chapter.**_

 **(Another 2 Weeks Later)**

"... and that is how our wolf tribe was formed" Luna finishes. Her tribe's history lesson was the last lesson planned by Luna. She had already taught me about this world's races, customs, and standpoints. She taught me how all keidran fear templars because they tend to be cruel and kill mercilessly. She even taught me magic, which I can honestly say is pretty awesome. I never could have imagined myself doing anything quite that amazing.

"Good job Sam, you finished studying. Do you have any questions?" Luna asks as she sits down on the chair across from me.

"Um yeah kind of. What happens to me now Luna since we finished all the lessons you had for me?" I ask her.

"Well… the only thing I can think of is if you…" Luna begins before she is cut off from a yell outside.

"EVERYONE RUN THE HUMANS ARE ATTACKING!" Someone yells from outside the hut, interrupting Luna.

Luna immediately grabs my backpack and tosses it to me. "You will need your weapons" she says before she goes over to a little cabinet and pulls out a blade. "You change. I will go ahead and scout out the trouble" she says before leaving the hut.

In less than a minute I change out of my slave rags and back into my cleaned clothes, I guess she had cleaned them after we first got here. I search through my backpack and find the key to the shackles. As I remove the shackles I let them drop to the floor. My arms suddenly feel lighter at the sudden loss of weight. It had been so long since my arms were free like this.

I grab my rifle and make sure it's loaded and slip my tomahawk, which I missed so much, into the utility loop on my pants and attach the sheath to my belt and slide the sword I had taken from the slavers into the sheath.

"It's time to kick some medieval ass." I say as I begin walking out of the hut, my hand on the handle of the tomahawk ready to pull it out the second I see danger.

As soon as I got out of the hut I heard screaming coming from an area not too far away from. It sounded like a female scream.

Without giving it a second thought I decided to run towards the direction of that scream. It took me about two seconds to get to where I heard the scream originate from.

My eyes widen when I saw what was causing those screams. A human had a female Keidran and her kit cornered with nowhere to run

The female keidran had hid her kit behind her protectively while the human was slowly approaching. I snuck up behind him and got my tomahawk in my hand. I turned it around so the blunt end was facing down so I could simply knock the guy out. As soon as I got close enough I hit him in the back of the head so hard that he was instantly out cold. I tied him up before going and checking on the keidran.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked my voice filled with worry.

"T-thank you Sam. I think I will be fine once I get back to the rest of the group." She says before she picks up her kit and starts to walk away. She turns back around towards me "Stay safe" she says before she hurries off.

I head towards the center of the village since that is where I head the most commotion coming from. Once I arrive there what I see enrages me. I see Luna on the ground with a human standing over her with a sword, looking like he is about to kill her. Without even thinking I drop my tomahawk, raise my gun, aim at his head, and fire. His body drops to the ground like a sack of brick, causing a pool of his blood to start forming around his head, and everyone turns towards me at the sound of the gunshot.

I pick up my tomahawk, slide it into the utility loop, and walk over to Luna, helping her up as everyone continues to stare at me and the human body laying on the ground, trying to figure out what happened. Luna just looks at me confused "That is what a _gun_ does." I explain to her, answering one of her questions from when we first met.

"Have you seen my father?" Luna asks frantically

"No unfortunately I haven't. Is he in trouble or something?" I ask as I try to calm her down.

I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I think he took a group of our soldiers to find the humans before they got to the village. Sam I'm so worried that he is walking into a trap… Please go find him and help him. I will get these villagers to safety" she says before she wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her head under my chin "Stay safe" she says before she backs up and walks to the other villagers to check on them.

I stand there for a few seconds before my mind yells at me telling me to go find the chieftain. I start walking to where I had first entered the village. In the distance I could what sounded like swords clashing coming from further up the forest path that Luna and I had to walk through to get to the village.

As soon as I heard that sound I picked up my pace and was running into the forest, tomahawk at the ready.

As I reached the first group fighting I tackled the first guy in surprise and pummeled him until he was no longer moving. I then distracted the second guy letting the soldier he was fighting sneak up behind him and shove his blade through the human's chest. The soldier gave me a wave, as he pulled his sword out of the human's chest, before pointing me in the direction of the next group of humans.

At this point I could care less if I knocked them out or killed them, I had to make sure Luna's father was safe. I wasn't about to let her lose another parent, it would destroy her.

As I make my way to the next group I see the chieftain fighting off a human, whose armor made me think that he was the commander of the group. Wulfrik look like he was on his last leg fighting this guy. I started to make my way towards him when I saw Lykaon sneaking up behind the chieftain with a dagger . Before I could yell any kind of warning Lykaon took his blade and stabbed Wulfrik in the back, which caused Wulfrik to drop his sword.

I see the Wulfrik slowly turn around to face Lykaon "Why Lykaon? Why side with these humans?" I hear Wulfrik ask.

I see the human commander walking up towards the chief from behind. Before he can strike I aim my rifle and shoot, the sound loud enough to stop all the fighting, and watch as his body drops to the ground a hole clear through the side of his head.

Lykaon snaps his head towards the now dead human commander, who was laying in a pool of his own blood. He looks around to see where the sound came from and spots me. He begins to growl at me as I put my gun back over my shoulder and unsheathe my sword.

"How did you do that, you are just a lowly slave!? What sort of magic did you use?" He yells at me, as he draws his sword and starts heading towards me. "You ruined my plans!" He yells, taking a swing at me with his sword which I block with my sword. "I was this close to becoming the chieftain of the clan" he says taking another swing at me this time he lands a shallow blow.

I look down to see my a line in my shirt and see red start to stain the shirt. I instinctively grab my chest letting my guard down as Lykaon comes up and kicks me to the ground. He starts laughing like crazy as stomps his hindpaws on my chest where the cut was causing me to scream out in pain.

He points his sword right at my throat. "Since you are about to die let me tell you a little story. After my father was disgraced and banished I started to form a plan. I would take back the clan and return it to the way it was. But I knew I couldn't take out the chieftain alone. So after you came to the village I decided to go to the humans who had attacked before. At first they were skeptical but once I explained my entire plan to them they agreed on the condition that they could take a forth of the villagers as slaves." He explains as I look at him with disgust.

"You are insane if you think you're going to get away with this. Don't you care that you agreed to give away a quarter of your own clan?!" I state, disgusted by his lack of morals.

He gives me sickly smile. "What is a quarter of my villagers now? They agreed that after they take those villagers they would never bother us again. But now my plans are ruined because you killed the one person who had the power to follow through on that. All because that bitch Luna decided to take you in as a slave. Once I get back to the village she will be the first one to die." As he is monologuing I see Wulfrik slowly get up and grab his sword, slowly sneaking up towards Lykaon.

"You won't be getting back to the village and you definitely won't lay a hand on my daughter!" Wulfrik yells as he shoves a sword through Lykaon's back and lets go of the handle leaving the sword embedded in Lykaon's chest.

Lykaon coughs out blood as he slowly turns around to look at Wulfrik in disbelief but starts to laugh softly.

"You are a horrible chief… *cough* but a great warrior…" Lykaon says softly, with a smile on his face, before falling to the ground dead.

Wulfrik walks over to me and holds out his paw to help me up. I gratefully grab his paw with one hand while still holding my chest with the other. After he helps me up he handed me back my sword, which I sheathed, and pats me on the back "Thank you. You not only saved my daughter's life but you saved mine as well." He says before he put his arm around my shoulder for support his stab wound making it hard for him to stay on his feet. "I hope you don't mind" he says with a weak smile.

After I had killed the human commander, all of the remaining humans that had been attacking dropped their gear and ran. Most of the keidran soldiers that had been fighting the humans cheered as we walked past them. The others were gathering the dropped gear and for some reason were stripping the armor from the human commander.

As we got closer to the village two of the soldiers that had been closest to the village took the chief from me and helped him the rest of the way back. Once we got back into the village we were greeted by the villagers cheering for us.

I saw Luna standing there smiling, for a few seconds, before I fell over exhausted and in pain. As I stared up at the sky I heard her running over. "Are you ok…" she says before noticing the wound on my chest "we have to go get that treated, now!" She says before I hear the most annoying voice of the village.

"Why do you care so much about a filthy human slave!?" Ethelwulf yelled, causing the crowd to quiet down. Ethelwulf walks over and places his hindpaw on my chest, causing me to grunt in pain. Which causes the soldiers, who saw me save the chieftain, to draw their swords

Luna stands up and shoves Ethelwulf back her eyes glowing with pure hatred. "Leave this village before I kill you!" She yells at him as she stands in front of me.

Ethelwulf just stares at her and laughs "Last time I checked you don't have the power to banish anyone."

"But I do." Wulfrik says as he stands up straight "I hereby banish you from the clan on the grounds of hurting the one who not only saved my daughter's life but also saved the life of the village chieftain. You may gather your things before you leave but once you leave I NEVER want to see your face again."

Ethelwulf looked like he was about to piss himself. "B-but sir what about the arranged marriage?" He asked shaking in his fur

"That is the last thing you should be concerned about Ethelwulf. Now go gather your things before I change my mind about letting you take anything." Wulfrik says as two of the soldiers walk up to either side of Ethelwulf.

All of the villagers were scowling at Ethelwulf as he stood there feeling sorry for himself. I knew the guy was a jerk but I didn't think he deserved to get banished.

"Chieftain… if I may say something. You don't have to banish him. He may be a jerk and an idiot but he doesn't deserve to be thrown out." I say as I gather enough strength to sit up, wincing at the self inflicted pain.

Everyone in the village looked surprised at me for coming to the defense of Ethelwulf. Ethelwulf did a doubletake as his mind registered what I had said. While Luna and Wulfrik stood there with extremely confused looks on their faces.

"But Sam, Ethelwulf has done nothing but cause you trouble since the moment you arrived in the village. I thought you would be the first person to jump on the idea of banishing him." Luna says, still shocked and confused.

"A-are you sure Sam?" Wulfrik stutters a little as his mind is still processing what I said.

I look over at Ethelwulf who honestly looks like he was about to pass out "You don't have to banish him… but I don't think someone like him deserves to marry Luna" I respond as I look back up to Wulfrik.

Wulfrik nods in agreement as he turns his attention back to Ethel. "On the request of Sam you shall not be banished. But your betrothal to my daughter is hereby annulled." Wulfrik states, which brings some color back into Ethelwulf's face.

"I- I understand chieftain. Thank you for being lenient." Ethelwulf says before he turns to me "I am sorry for treating you so poorly. T-thank you for defending me." He says as he bows his head to me.

"It's fine Ethelwulf, you don't have to bow or anything. If you want to do anything for me I could really use a hand to get to the shaman's hut. My cut is starting to hurt like hell!" I said quickly as the pain from my cut was starting to multiply.

Ethelwulf walks over to me and helps me up "You don't have to call me Ethelwulf, you can just call me Ethel." He says as we start making our way towards the shaman's hut, with the chieftain right behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow" I yelled as the shaman dabbed some kind of salve onto the cut which caused it to sting.

"Stop complaining, even the kits don't whine this much" the shaman, who said her name was Ylva, said as she spread it over the full length of the cut. I could hear a few laughs from outside in response to Ylva's comment.

"You are one to talk, you didn't get cut by a sword!" I snap back at her before she lifts me up and wraps my chest with a type of bandage.

Thankfully before she got to say anything else Luna walked in to check on me

"I could hear you crying from outside. Are you ok?" Luna asks with a little smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. But Ylva really needs to work on her bedside manners" I say before getting a light slap from Ylva.

"Well you should be fine. I have to go check on the chieftain now. Also the blacksmith came by and grabbed your sword and axe to clean and sharpen them while you are resting. Your strange staff on the other paw was taken by one of the soldiers to Luna's hut. Now you rest up and don't exert yourself too much. I don't want to see you back here." Ylva says before walking out the little room we were in, leaving Luna and I alone.

I start to turn towards Luna but before I can say anything she wraps her arms around my neck and starts nuzzling me. "I was so worried about you. I am incredibly glad you are ok" she says softly crying into my neck.

I was shocked for a few seconds but then I started to chuckle as I wrapped my arms around her. "You were really that worried about me?" I say as I feel her tears drop on my neck

She nods as we sit there in each other's embraces for a few minutes before she backs up. "Thank you… for everything. Saving my father, saving me, breaking off the marriage with Ethel, and for this…" she says before she starts to kiss me.

She pushes me onto my back and starts to slide her tongue into my mouth. I feel exhilarated as she explores my mouth with her tongue, spurring me to do the same to her. After what felt like hours of making out she broke off the kiss, sat up, and smiled brightly at me as her tail was wagging furiously back and forth.

"So... Luna what does this make us then?" I ask, my face as red as a beet.

She just purrs as she lays her head on my chest. "Mmmmm... I love you Sam"

"I love you too Luna" I say softly as I start to scratch her behind her ears.

"Am I ruining your special moment?" I hear a familiar arrogant voice asking. We both sit up and see Ethel standing there in the doorway. Luna stands up like she is about to attack Ethel, who sees this and puts his paws up.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. The chief just wanted me to tell you that once you are dressed to meet up in the village square. Also... I saw your shirt was cut and decided to fix it for you." Ethel says as he tosses me my shirt which looked like it had been mended by an expert.

"Wow... Ethelwu-Ethel thanks." I say as I slowly put my shirt on trying not to make any sudden movements that might make my cut any worse. Last thing I needed was another session with Ylva.

"It's the least I could do for you standing up for me and preventing me from getting banished. Well I am gonna go to the square. Try not to keep the chief waiting for too long you two" he says before walking back out.

I turn to Luna "I guess we better go… before your father gets mad" I say as I try to get up. Luna sees me struggling and helps me get to my feet.

"It must be serious if he has called the whole village to meet in the square" Luna says as she puts my arm around her shoulder to help me walk. We slowly walk out of Ylva's hut and make our way to the town square where everyone was already gathered.

"Ahh, welcome you two. We have been waiting." Wulfrik says as he stands up, holding on to what looks like a walking stick. The crowd clears a path so we can walk up to Wulfrik.

"What is going on Chieftain?" I ask him as we stop in front of him

"We have multiple important matters to discuss. First and foremost is I wish to invite you to join the clan." He states clearly as he looks directly at me.

I point to myself to make sure I was the one he was talking to. "A-are you sure? I mean I'm just a human. Doesn't that disqualify me from being a clan member?" I ask completely confused by his offer.

"There is no rule against a human joining the clan. And you have already proven your worth to the clan multiple times over. You saved many of the villagers during the raid and you also defeated the slaver commander as he was about to kill me." He says as he starts to walk towards me "So what do you say Sam? Would you like to join the clan?" He asks again as he puts his paw on my shoulder.

"Uh umm… I don't really know what to say. I would love to join the clan" I answer as I lift my head to look the chief in the eyes.

"Well then Sam. By my power as chieftain I hereby welcome you to the clan as an clan member." He states which brings cheers from everyone around, and a few friendly slaps on the back.

"Chieftain!" The cheering and celebrating die down as the soldiers from earlier push their way through the crowd holding something. Once they get to the front I can tell it's the human I had knocked out and tied up earlier to save the female keidran and her kit. He was still wearing his helmet when they push him to his knees in front of the chief.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt the celebration?" Wulfrik asks as he looks between the soldiers and the human.

"This human was trying to break out the cage. What would you like us to do with him?" The soldier asks.

" _Let me go you can't do this to me!_ " He yells as he tries to struggle against the soldiers.

Wulfrik looks up to me. "What did he say?" He asks me to translate.

"He wants the soldiers to let him go." I translate for him, much to the surprise of the human on his knees.

" _You speak their language?_ " He asks as he looks up at me.

" _Yes I speak their language. Tell me what is your name._ " I say as I walk over to him.

He starts to lower his head but the soldiers grab him by his helmet and force him to look at me. He pulls against the soldiers again which causes his helmet to pop off, which shocks everyone.

We all noticed that he wasn't a he at all, he was a she and a young she at that. She couldn't have been older than nineteen by the looks of her.

"I-it's a girl..." Wulfrik states, just as surprised as the rest of us at this new piece of information.

" _My name is Erin_ " she says as her blonde hair drapes over her shoulders.

" _Well Erin, why did you attack this village?_ " I ask

" _Normally when one introduces oneself the other person says their name as well_ " Erin responds, not answering my question.

"What did you say to her?" Wulfrik asked

"I asked her why she attacked her village. Also her name is Erin." I respond.

"Ask her why we shouldn't kill her" Wulfrik says. 'I didn't know I had become the official translator in the clan…' I thought to myself before looking back at Erin

" _My name is Sam… now will you please tell me why you were among those who attacked the village? And tell me why the soldiers shouldn't just kill you_ " I ask, the last part making me somewhat uneasy.

" _I- I didn't have a choice. They would have raped and killed me if I didn't join the raid_ " Erin answered, practically pleading for her life.

"She says they would have raped and killed her had she refused." I tell Wulfrik, who looks at me shocked by what she told me.

"What do you want to do with her Sam? You were the one who captured her so it's your decision on what to do." Wulfrik asks.

"I don't believe she should die. I think she will help the community in whatever they need. But she keeps her clothes. I can't shame her by making her wear those rags." I answer to Wulfrik

"Who will keep an eye on her? We don't have the… Ethelwulf as further punishment for what you did to Sam earlier I hereby order you to watch the human female as she helps out the village." Wulfrik says, turning to Ethel on the last part.

"W-what but guarding a human is beneath…" Ethel starts to say before Wulfrik raises his paw to silence Ethel. "Y-yes sir" Ethel says looking down in defeat, his ears flat against his skull.

" _What are the puppies talking about?_ " Erin asks, the rude comment she made causes me to facepalm.

" _They are trying to decide who watches you as you fulfill your punishment_ " I respond my palm still on my face.

" _And what is my punishment?_ " She asks.

" _Community service. You will help around the village. Trust me you don't want to fight them on this. It's either community service or death._ " I answer, taking my palm off my face and looking at her.

"Take her to the cage and make sure she is locked up properly for the night. And have an extra guard posted." Wulfrik orders before the soldiers drag away a defeated looking Erin, followed closely by Ethel.

Wulfrik turns his attention back to the crowd before saying "Now that we have resolved that issue I want to tell everyone what my other announcement is…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Since the village has been attacked twice now by the humans I decided that the clan should move the village. This location is no longer safe and I do not want to risk another attack. Next time we might not be so lucky." Wulfrik states, which causes a few in the crowd to gasp in surprise.

"It was a hard decision but I believe it is in the clan's best interest. Starting tomorrow we will start to dismantle the village. I want us to be ready to start our trek in three days." Wulfrik continues to explain the plan and his decision.

"That is all of the important information I had to share. Now…" Wulfrik says turning towards me "let us celebrate our new clan member!" Wulfrik finished which caused everyone to cheer again.

 **(10 minutes later)**

I was so surprised… everyone had, over the past ten minutes, set up a feast. I felt so honored that they would do this all for me. There was food, drink, music, and dancing. I sat next to Wulfrik and Luna while I was eating, and after a few drinks Luna decided we should dance.

"Luna I... I don't know how to dance..." I say, slightly embarrassed as Luna pulled me towards the area where everyone was dancing.

"You can't be that bad." She responds with a giggle.

We start to dance slowly at first, me trying incredibly hard to not trip over myself. After a minute or two, of only focusing on my feet, I look up and see Luna with one of the happiest smiles I have ever seen.

Without me even realizing it we start to pick up the pace. Luna and I were dancing with each other, she had her hands around my neck and I had my arms on her waist. Honestly it made me think of my high school prom, but this was way better.

"I knew you weren't that bad of a dancer!" She says loudly over the music. Almost right after she said that I tripped over my own feet and started to fall. Thankfully Luna caught me before I fell any further and pulled me back up.

When she pulled me back up she brought me back into her arms and we continued to dance. We stared into each other's eyes as we were dancing, never breaking eye contact. We were so focused on one another that I hadn't noticed everyone else had stopped dancing and were just watching Luna and I.

As I stared into Luna's eyes I felt entranced, staring into her shining sapphire eyes. I moved my lips closer to her muzzle with only one thought in my head 'Kiss her!'. Our lips locked and we stayed like that for a few exhilarating seconds before backing up and just looking at each other with smiles.

We were forced back into reality when someone cleared their throat. We looked for the source of the noise and saw Wulfrik standing there with his arms crossed. I then looked around and saw that everyone was staring. Most of the villagers were smiling, while some just looked at us completely confused.

Wulfrik walked over to us and put a paw on both of our shoulders. "Something you two would like to tell me?" He asks, giving a false smile and gripping my shoulder.

"Daddy please don't hurt him, I've fallen in love with him." Luna says, as she sees her father digging his claw into my shoulder. As soon as he hears the words leaving her mouth Wulfrik releases my shoulder.

"What do you mean Luna? When did you fall in love with him? Why didn't you tell me?" Wulfrik asks Luna in quick succession.

"I fell in love with him while I was still teaching him. The reason I didn't tell you was because I was still betrothed to Ethelwulf. And I meant what I said, I love Sam." Luna answers, grabbing my hand with her paw.

"But he is a human. Wouldn't you rather marry another keidran and have kids?" Wulfrik asks, clearly not thinking about what he was saying. As soon as he hears his own words he puts his paws over his muzzle.

Luna just stares at her father absolutely devastated by her father's offhand remark. A single tear flowing from her eyes expressing her pain to her father's words. "Let's go Sam" she says before she starts walking towards her hut, pulling me with her.

I look back towards Wulfrik and see him standing there with a look of shame. I feel kinda bad for him, I have been in those situations where I said something I immediately regretted.

We soon had entered Luna's hut, but instead of just stopping in the main room she pulled me all the way to her bedroom. She pulled me down with her onto her bed and just started crying.

At first the only thing I could think of doing was wrap my arms around her.

"I- I'm sorry for what my father said, I didn't think he was that kind of keidran. N-no matter what, I love you Sam" Luna mumbles softly into my chest, before returning to crying loudly.

"I honestly don't care what he said. I know how you feel for me. And I feel the same way for you. And I know for a fact that he is sorry about what he said." I tell Luna trying to comfort her, while I start to rub her head.

"Sam, please promise me you won't ever leave." She said while still crying on my chest

"Don't worry Luna, I will never leave you." I reassure her.

After a few minutes, of Luna crying into my chest, she fell asleep. I knew that tomorrow we would have to face the chief, and I started thinking of ways to make Luna as happy as possible.

After a few minutes of running through plans in my mind drifts off and I join Luna in slumber.

 **(The Following Morning)**

As I started to wake up from a great dream I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and tried to sit up only to be unable to move. I tilt my head down and I see Luna has her arms and tail wrapped around me.

I laid my head back down and just smiled. For almost a month now, ever since I had fallen in love with Luna, I had been dreaming about this exact situation. Well almost this exact situation, the only difference in my dreams was that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

After a five minutes of laying there Luna started to stir. "Morning Sam" she said with a yawn as she turned to me..

"Morning Luna, how did you sleep?" I respond with a warm grin.

She nuzzled me under my chin as she began to purr.

"That good huh?" I ask rhetorically before wrapping my arms around her.

"We should probably get up soon though. We should go talk to your father" I said, the last words making Luna freeze.

"Do we have to?" She asked with a weak voice, almost like a whisper.

"I know you don't want to but I think it would be in our best interest. Besides I would rather us confront him than hiding the whole day and him confronting us." I respond, as I pet her head trying to comfort her as best as possible.

Luna's ears flatten against her head. "I guess you are right." She as she begins to sit up.

After getting up we have a small breakfast before we walk outside, paw in hand. We make our way through the village seeing the villagers starting to deconstruct the buildings and putting the pieces into carts. When the villagers see us they stop what they are doing to smile and wave.

Both Luna and I smile and wave back at the villagers as we walk past them. Every so often one of the villagers would stop us and say how grateful they are that I helped save the village.

When we got to the village square we saw Ethel and Erin bickering amongst themselves. As soon as Ethel sees me he beckons me over. "Sam I could really use some help. I have no idea what this child is saying. Please help me." Ethel says, practically begging for my help.

" _Oh Sam, I'm glad you are here I have no idea what these mutts are saying._ " Erin says with a relieved look.

" _Who are you calling mutt?!_ " Luna asks with a growl.

I see her start to extend her claws and grab her by the wrist. "Luna she's not worth it" I say calmly, trying to keep her from clawing out Erin's eyes.

" _Wait she can understand us?_ " Erin asks with surprise as she looks at me.

" _I thought keidran were stupid creatures whose only purpose was to be slaves_." Erin continued, making me cringe.

Luna's eyes begin to glow as she starts to growl even more.

" _Ok, Erin… if you value your life whatsoever I highly recommend you stop with the rude comments and apologize. I can only hold Luna for so long and I don't want to see you ending up dead._ " I recommend, grabbing Luna's other wrist in an attempt to hold her back. My efforts were futile though as Luna was pulling me forward slowly.

" _Why the hell should I apologize to a flea ridden keidran like her?_ " Erin retorts, which causes Luna to growl even louder.

Before I know what is going on Luna is out of my grasp and running at Erin. Without thinking I run and jump in front of Erin before Luna's blow can land. When Luna's blow does land it cuts a path across my chest, reopening the wound from yesterday.

I grab at my chest as I double over in pain, letting out one of the most pained screams I have ever uttered.


	10. Chapter 10

'Oh gods… what have I done?' I think to myself as I look down at my paw and see it covered in Sam's blood. I then look down at Sam who is lying on the ground clutching his reopened wound, the one I reopened.

" _Look at what you did to him. You keidran really are monsters like everyone says!_ " Erin yells at me as she rushes over to Sam, rips up part of her shirt, and puts it against Sam's wound to try to stem the bleeding.

I look back down at my paws not knowing what to do. I see Ethel off to my right start to run towards Ylva's hut while the villagers start to gather around Sam to see what happened.

Soon some of the soldiers who were guarding the perimeter of the village in case of another attack come up and grab Erin. " _Stop! Let me go! I'm trying to help him!_ " Erin uselessly yells at the soldiers.

"Stop! Let her go. She is just trying to help Sam" I hear someone say. I look up and see Ylva walking through the crowd. The soldiers hesitantly let Erin go. Almost immediately Erin runs back over to reapply pressure to the cloth on his cut.

I could hear Sam grunt in pain. Pain that I caused him to experience.

I couldn't move, I was absolutely petrified by what I had done to the person I loved. My mind was playing back what happened in slow motion. I lunged for Erin, Sam jumped in front, and I clawed him.

As I came back into reality I noticed I was on the edge of the village. I had ran… I left the man I loved behind and just ran as if instinctively. I started to slow my pace until I was completely stopped. I sat down on the ground, buried my head in between my knees, and started to cry… I didn't know what else to do at that point but cry.

 **(Sam's POV)**

As I slowly opened my eyes I felt a burning sensation in my chest. I tried to sit up but my body responded with excruciating pain, forcing a cry out of me.

As the pain subsided I looked around and immediately recognized the familiar settings, I was in Ylva's hut. As if in response to me thinking of her Ylva walked in and gave me a strange look, it felt somewhat akin to compassion and caring, but I honestly couldn't tell.

"W-what happened?" I asked Ylva softly, finding it very difficult to talk any louder than I was.

"That human girl saved your life after Luna clawed your chest, reopening your wound." Ylva responds as she walks over and looks at my chest. "And before you ask Ethel is trying to look for Luna as we speak" Ylva says answering the question that was forming in my mind.

"The unfortunate thing is that this injury will scar a lot worse than before. The young girl, Erin i think her name was, is in the main area of my hut right now resting. She didn't leave your side the whole time you were out." Ylva continued.

"Wait how long have I been out?" I ask.

"About a day" Ylva responded before she looked at me "This is going to hurt but I need to change your bandages. Here to bite on this, trust me you will want to." she says before placing a bone in my mouth.

Immediately after she puts the bone into my mouth she moves her paws to my chest and does something that sends excruciating amount of pain through my body. I bite so hard into the bone that I could swear it was starting to break.

After 5 minutes, but what felt like hours, of unending pain Ylva finally finished doing what she needed to do.

"Wow you must've been going through a lot of pain." Ylva remarks as she examines the bone, noticing it was splintered..

Just then Ethel walks in with a disappointed expression. "I'm sorry Sam… I looked for her everywhere but I couldn't find her…" Ethel says sadly.

I slowly start to sit up, despite my body yelling at me to stop. I grab a walking stick next to the bed before slowly stumbling to my feet.

"Where the hell do you think you're going" Ylva says as she notices me making my way towards the hut's door.

"No matter how badly I'm hurt I have to find Luna. I made her a promise that I would never leave her alone." I respond before I push open the hut's door.

The sight that greets me as I walk out the door isn't a pleasant one. I see Wulfrik standing there, arms crossed, staring at me.

"I don't have time for this right now chief. I need to go find Luna." I say walking forward, stumbling a bit before catching myself with the walking stick.

He walks up to me and lightly places his paw on my shoulder "You are in no condition to search for Luna. I have already sent out the hunters to see if they can pick up her trail or scent. But for now you need to rest" Wulfrik explains, trying to calm me down.

"You know what? I don't have time to deal with you! I made a promise to your daughter and my lover that I plan to keep. Now why don't you get the fuck outta my way so I can search for Luna!" I snap at Wulfrik, pissed by his comment the other day and by him telling me to not go after Luna.

Wulfrik just stares at me in bewilderment as I shrug his paw off my shoulder and slowly walk past him.

I hear someone run up behind me and I am relieved when it's only Ethel. "Where do you plan searching? We searched what's left of the village and the surrounding woods." Ethel says as he walks beside me.

"You know her more than I do. Is there anywhere nearby she went to when she was feeling stressed? Any secret hiding spot?" I ask as I start to walk a little easier, due to the fact that the pain had turned into numbness.

"There is one spot she took me to once when we were still kits… and friends." Ethel responds.

"This way" he says before pointing down an almost overgrown path towards the nearby mountains.

After thirty minutes of slow paced walking we arrive at a large waterfall. The water was crashing down so quickly that there was a constant mist in the air, making it somewhat chilly.

"So you think she's here?" I ask, before I see him walking towards the edge of the waterfall. "Where are you going Ethel?" I ask before he puts his finger up to his muzzle, telling me to be silent. He then motions me to follow him as he walks through a part of the waterfall that was considerably slower than the rest.

When I walk through the waterfall my eyes go wide and my jaw drops. I look around and all I see are crystals everywhere. The coolest thing was is that they were generating their own light, which lit up the cavern.

Even over the pounding of the waterfall behind us I can hear soft whimpering. I look at Ethel and mouth "Stay here" to him, before he acknowledges it with a nod and stands by the cave entrance.

I slowly creep deeper into the cave while trying to stay as silent as possible. I round a corner and see Luna laying there in a ball, crying so much that her entire body was shaking. I continue to walk forward slowly, unfortunately I wasn't looking where I was going and stepped on a crystal causing it to shatter.

Not even a full second later Luna's ears popped up in search of the noise. She slowly sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She stopped moving as soon as her sapphire eyes locked onto me.

"S-Sam?" Luna asks hoarsely, her voice obviously strained from all the crying.

"W-wha… how did you find me?" she asked, clearing up her voice a little.

"Ethel showed me how to get here." I tell her.

As start to walk towards Luna, she begins to back away until she is against the wall of the cave.

"Why would you come look for me after what I did to you?" Luna asks, fresh tears flowing from her sapphire eyes.

"I promised you that no matter what I would ALWAYS stay with you. I will never leave you to be alone." I respond with determination as I continue walking forwards.

After a few more steps my pain returns in full force causing me to collapse onto the cave floor. Almost instantly Luna is right besides me looking at me with compassion.

"You are so hurt but you still made your way out here… you really are an idiot sometimes, you know that?" she says as she looks me over.

"Sam, I have an idea. Do you trust me?" Luna asks as she gets up and breaks a brightly glowing crystal from the wall.

"I trust you more than anybody else" I softly reply.

She comes back over to me with the crystal in her paw. "Ok Sam I'm going to need to take your shirt off for this to work." She explains as I nod.

She puts down the crystal, and as she begins to take my shirt off I can feel another wave of pain course through my body.

"I'm sorry Sam, the pain will be gone soon just hang in there." She says as she finally gets the rest of my shirt off.

"Sam this next part is going to really hurt. I need to take off your bandage." Luna says as she reaches for the bandage wrapped around my chest and begins to unravel it.

I hiss in pain as my wound starts to get exposed to the air.

As soon as Luna finished unraveling my bandage she grabs the crystal that she placed on the ground besides me.

"Ok Sam, I am going to perform a healing spell that my mom taught me when I was a kit." She tells me as place the crystal on my chest where the wound was and begins chanting a spell.

At first it stung quite a bit, but gradually the pain starts to subside. "My mom used to be the village shaman. She told me that this spell was so powerful that it could heal a dragon and not leave a scar." Luna said as she healed me, trying to keep my mind off the pain.

As I looked down at my chest I could see the wound closing right before my eyes.

After a couple more minutes of Luna performing that spell, I saw that the wound was completely gone, not even a scar was left behind. The light in the crystal had completely dissipated at the end of the spell, it was now a foggy black.

I slowly began to sit up to see Luna, sitting on her knees, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you have no reason to cry." I said as I went over and wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Luna stares into my emerald eyes and says something unbelievable.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam, will you be my mate?." Luna requests as she kneeled there in front of me.

"Uhhh… ummmm… what?" I ask completely surprised by her request.

"I want you to be my mate Sam. It's the keidran version of human marriage" She explains to me as I stand there.

I begin scratching the back of my head nervously unsure of what to say.

'I love her and can't imagine my life without her, but are we really ready for the next step?' I think to myself before deciding what to say.

"Luna, I love you and I will always love you, now and forever. I would be honored to be your mate." I say as I walk over and take her paw in my hand, helping her get up.

Once she was up, she wrapped her arms around my neck, rubbing her muzzle against my cheek before nuzzling me under my chin.

"I love you too." Luna says, still nuzzling me.

"Awww such a touching moment. But we really should be heading back to the village." Ethel said as he came up to us.

"You're right Ethel. You can start heading back, we'll be right behind you." I say as I turn to Ethel, who nods and leaves.

I turn my attention back to Luna "We should head back, the whole village was searching for you. Honestly if we don't head back now they might think the worst." I say as I grab her paw and start walking towards the cave entrance.

The walk back to the village took considerably less time since I was no longer injured. When we made it back to the village we were immediately mobbed by all the villagers saying how worried they were about me and Luna, mostly Luna.

After a few minutes of Luna telling everyone that she is ok, Wulfrik walks through the crowd and stops before me and Luna. "Where…" he started before he noticed Luna was holding my hand.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" he demands, practically seething with anger at Luna's show of affection towards me.

"Well father, Sam and I agreed to be mates!" Luna states loudly, a wide smile beaming across her muzzle.

Almost everybody in the crowd gasp at the sudden announcement. After a few moments of sheer silence the villagers start to say how we would make a great couple and how proud they were that Luna could find someone to truly love.

"And honestly father, I don't care if you approve or not. I love Sam not for what he is but for who he is. He is a great man, a caring person, and would risk his life to save another. And if you can't deal with us being together we will just leave." Luna says as she lets go of my hand and starts walking towards her father, forcing her father to back up.

"Luna may I say something?" Wulfrik asks as his back bumps against a pole.

"What?" Luna asks, prepared to snap any second.

"I apologize for how I treated you the other night. After going over everything in my head a few thousand times I feel completely awful. Your mother would have been supportive of your relationship no matter who it was with. After considering who you love, what he means to you, and what he will do for you, I wish to give you my blessing."

As soon as those last words came out of his mouth Luna immediately hugged her father, tackling him to the ground. "Do you really mean it?" Luna asks as she continues to hug Wulfrik tightly, practically crushing him.

"Y-yes sweetheart I really mean it, now please *cough cough* stop crushing me" Wulfrik says between coughs, while trying to desperately get air.

"Oh sorry daddy." She says as she lets go of her dad

"Out of the way!" Ylva says as she pushes her way through the crowd "I must make sure they are both ok."

The crowd moves apart to let Ylva through.

When she gets to me and looks at my chest in complete shock. "What happened? There is no cut or scar… How is that possible?" she stammers.

Luna raises her paw "I healed him. I used a spell that my mother taught me when I was still a pup."

Ylva looks at her with wide eyes as she walked towards Luna. "I didn't know your mother knew how to use magic." Ylva said with a tinge of jealousy.

"It was something she rarely used. It requires a fairly large mana crystal to work." Wulfrik says as he walked over to Ylva's side. "She only knew the one healing spell though, said she was taught by a wandering keidran." Wulfrik continued.

"Well I would still like to take a look at you both" Ylva said before we started walking towards her hut, since it was closer.

 **(Ethel's POV)**

'Ugh this human is giving me a headache' I thought to myself as I continued to watch the human girl Erin yammer on.

" _Why won't you tell me if Sam is ok?_ " Erin shouted, practically in my face.

" _Sam fine. Luna too_ " I answer as best as possible. I honestly despise the human language. It feels so weird to speak their words.

" _Wait you can speak the Human language?_ " She said surprised

I thought for a second before I came up with the right answer. " _Bits_ " I said.

" _This entire time… you could understand me. You must be the village fool or something... Are all your people this stupid or do you just accel at it?_ "

I just smirk at her as I get right up in her face. " _Least I not captured by enemy_ "

She just sat there with her mouth open for a few seconds trying to register my comeback before pushing me back " _God, you're dog breath is as rancid as the mush you call food_ " she says holding her nose.

I inwardly smile as I start to move closer to her again. " _What wrong with breath?_ " I ask making sure to exhale heavily with each word, so Erin can get a better wiff of it.

She kept backing up trying to get away from me and my breath, which I thought smelled fairly nice. What I hadn't noticed is that she was backing right towards a stool.

" _Is breath that bad?_ " I ask, exhaling extremely heavily on the last word.

She backs up trying to get away from the smell of my breath and starts to trip over the stool behind her. As she loses her balance she grabs onto me, to try to keep herself from falling. Unfortunately I wasn't on balance either and I started to go with her.

Next thing I know is we are on the ground, lips locked. At first I was repulsed but I couldn't move for some reason. Like my body was keeping me there.

After a few seconds of having our lips locked together Erin's eyes go wide and she pushes me off of her. Her hand raising to her lip " _Ow I think you bit my lip._ " she says as she touches her lip, wincing as she feels a sore spot.

" _All your fault. You pull me down._ " I say, casting off the blame, as I wipe off my muzzle. 'Why are my ear tips warm?' I wonder as the events that just transpired were running through my head.

" _How is it my fault? You were pushing me back with that rancid breath of yours on purpose. If you hadn't we wouldn't have k-k-kissed…_ " Erin retorts, the last part she stuttered out causing her turn away and blush heavily.

Seeing her blush and turn away makes my ear tips burn even hotter. 'What are these feeling? Do I actually like this filthy human? I never even felt this way for Luna.' I thought to myself as I turned away from her feeling the heat from my ear tips spread to cover my whole face.

After a few minutes of sitting there in complete silence I decide to break the silence. " _How lip feel?_ " I ask kinda concerned, but mainly to break the silence and make small talk.

" _It's ok it only stings…_ " Erin started to respond before Luna, Sam, and Ylva entered the tent.

 **(Sam's POV. A few minutes prior)**

"Luna you need to teach me that spell if you have the time, it could be very helpful in the future."

I hear Ylva ask Luna

"I would, but it requires a decent sized mana crystal everytime. The bigger the wound the bigger the crystal needed." Luna explains to Ylva, causing Ylva's ears to go flat against her head.

"If it requires a large mana crystal everytime then I wouldn't be able to use it often. Still would be good to know in case of emergencies." Ylva says.

"Um... Ylva? How has Erin been doing since I last saw her?" I ask a little curious.

"Oh that little human girl? She is doing fine. She said she wanted to wait here until you got back. I think Ethel went back to looking after her." Ylva responded as we reached her hut.

We walked in and I heard Erin saying something about stinging.

" _Woah Sam what happened to your wound_ " Erin asks with surprise as she looks at my chest.

" _Oh, Luna healed it for me. It was actually pretty cool thinking back on how she did it._ " I responded which made Erin look even more confused.

" _Wait so the mutt that hurt you..._ " Erin started to say before I interrupted her.

" _Ok seriously Erin stop insulting Luna. I love her and when you insult her you insult me._ " I snapped.

" _What's up with you Sam? I mean it's not like you're married to her_ " Erin responded defensively.

" _As a matter-of-fact I just agreed to be her mate._ " I stated.

Erin's jaw dropped as her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. " _You agreed to be her mate? You, a human, agreed to marry her, a keidran… wow that's a first_ " she said completely and utterly dumbfounded, her mind trying to process everything I just laid out on the table.

" _What, no witty comebacks or smart remarks?_ " Luna asks as she walks over to my side.

" _S-so you guys kissed?_ " Erin asked blushing as she glanced quickly at Ethel

" _Many, many times_ " Luna says, a huge smirk spreading across her muzzle.

I look back and forth between Ethel and Erin. " _Ok… what happened to you two? For one Ethel has been extremely quite. And for two you are blushing like crazy Erin._ " I asked.

"Ethel what did you do to Erin?" I ask, turning towards Ethel.

He started waving his paws in front of himself defensively. "It was all her fault" he blurted out before covering his muzzle with his paws.

I turn to look at Erin. " _What happened?_ " I asked, causing her to blush heavily again.

" _He kissed me_ " Erin said softly, before hiding her face behind her hands.

I was about to turn back to Ethel before I heard Luna start to laugh. I turned my attention to Luna as she fell to the floor and started to roll around on her back, completely consumed by laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You kissed her Ethel? Ahahahahaha. That's so adorable. Someone's got a crush. Hahahahaha… ahhhh, I needed that laugh." Luna said, slowly calming down.

Ethel growled "I don't have a crush, especially with a human like her." Ethel spat, adding emphasis while trying to deny the claim.

"Deny it all you like Ethel. You kissed her and the fact that you are embarrassed means you either liked the kiss or like Erin."

" _What are they talking about?_ " Erin asked.

" _Ethel loves you_ " Luna responded in a sing-song voice, causing Erin to turn bright red.

"Ok enough of who loves who, I need to take a look at both Sam and Luna. Now both of you go into a room and Sam I will need you to strip." Ylva says, interrupting our little back-and-forth.

Both Luna and I look at each other before Ylva pushes us towards separate rooms.

 **(Erin's POV)**

"D-do you really like me?" I ask looking at the keidran named Ethel sitting across from me, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe little bit." Ethel says still not looking at me, ears flat against his head.

I walk over and sit down next to Ethel. "Well I think I might have a little bit of feelings for you too." I say as I lean up against his fur.

"Y-y-you feel same?" Ethel stutters unsure of how to react to the new emotions he is experiencing.

"Yes. To be honest I might be crazy, but I think I like you… fuzzbrain." I say, insulting him at the end to not seem like my emotions were in control of me.

He growls at me playfully before leaning his head back, making contact with the back of my head.

"If you wouldn't mind teaching me, sometime, I would like to understand the keidran language a bit better. It's unfair that Sam speaks both our languages fluently. I feel left out when you guys are talking." I say, hoping that he would be willing to teach me.

"I no mind. Only if you teach human to me." Ethel responds, I honestly didn't think he would want to learn the human language.

"So how old are you?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"Seven years. Keidran live shorter. I twenty eight human years" Ethel responds somewhat surprising me. He has been on the planet for a shorter time than I have, but he is technically twenty eight so I guess maturity wise he is older than me.

"You?" Ethel asks.

"I'm nineteen years old. I'm from Eldervale, it's quite a ways from here though. My family and I left from there when I was three I think. We were on the road for a bit before my parents were killed…" I reply before remembering how my parents died.

"What happen to parents?" Ethel asked me

"T-they…"


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**_

"T-they were killed… when I was eight… by k-keidran." I said, stopping to catch my breath and gather my emotions.

"That is why I was so mean towards you and Luna and all your people. I know it was a tiger that killed my parents but I held the thought that all keidran were the same after that." I finished, closing my eyes to try to block out the memories.

I felt tears start to stream from the corner of my eyes, but I suddenly felt something soft and fuzzy wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"I sorry that happen" Ethel said softly, I opened my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me with tears rolling down his muzzle. "I not able to relate to pain, but I understand." he continued before pulling me into a hug.

"Oh you wolves… so emotional" I say as I wrap my arms around him, returning the embrace.

"Humans are same." He retorts, bringing a smile to my face.

 **(Luna's POV)**

"You appear to be fine. A few scrapes here and there but nothing major." Ylva said to me as I started to stretch my sore muscles.

"So you and Sam huh?" Ylva asks as she walks over to a desk and starts sorting through her things.

"What about us?" I ask, curious as to what she meant by the question.

"Well I just think that it's a unique situation. And between you and me I think there is no other guy in existence who is a better match for you." Ylva said as she walked back over, sitting on the bed next to me.

"So when can I expect a baby?" Ylva giggled.

I turn away, blushing, at her very direct question. "Uhhh… ummm… well my I'm pretty sure my heat is two weeks away..."

"I was just joking dear. You two aren't even bonded yet, so I don't think you would be thinking about children at a time like this." Ylva said giggling, making me blush and even darker shade of red.

"Well since you are all checked out I better go check on Sam. Since you two are to become mates you have the option to be there if you want." Ylva said as she got up from the bed.

"I guess since it is a right of mine then I will join you" I say as I get up and follow Ylva to the room Sam is in.

As we enter the room Sam is sitting on the bed facing away from the door.

"Is Luna alright? You were in there for quite a while." Sam asks Ylva as we walk in, standing up and turning towards us.

"Oh I'm just fine, thanks for asking." I say with a smile. As soon as he sees me he puts his hand in front of his crotch and starts to blush all over his body.

"L-Luna… what are you doing in here?" Sam stammers, completely embarrassed by the situation.

"Well since I'm to be your mate I have the right to sit in on your little checkup." I respond as I walk over to a stool next to the desk and sit down.

"I don't know why you are covering up Sam, I'm going to see it sooner or later." I say as I wink at him

"Sam I am going to need you to spread your arms so I can check you for any cuts or anything. I know Luna healed you so I also want to check if there are any side effects." Ylva said as she walked over to Sam.

Sam hesitantly spread his arms so Ylva could check him for cuts.

I purred at him as I got a clear look of his situation, my tail swishing back and forth happily. He blushes even deeper and tries to turn away, which earns him a slap from Ylva.

"Stand still or else I will have Luna help me." Ylva said as she continued to examine Sam's body.

"Fine but can you hurry up" Sam whispered to Ylva hoping I didn't hear, even though I did.

"Sam since you probably don't know much about keidran kind I should tell you that keidran are most fertile a week after they go through heat." Ylva said smiling, which gained her a glare from me.

"Uhhh… ok. What do you mean by heat?" Sam asks, making me blush a little.

"It's what a woman goes through every couple of months. It increases the desires to mate and have children. It causes the female to emit certain pheromones that make men interested. It can last anywhere from a day to a few weeks, it mostly depends upon the female keidran's age." Ylva explains, causing Sam's eyes to go wide. He looks over at me and I just smile back at him innocently as my tail wags back and forth.

"Ok Sam, from what I can see you are healthier than when you arrived to the village. No doubt thanks to the healing magic Luna used on you. The only thing that is different is you have a strange symbol or something on your back. It looks somewhat familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I will be right back, I will go and try to look it up." Ylva said before walking out of the room leaving us there.

She quickly pops her head back in, "Sam you can get dressed now, if you want" she said before leaving again.

Almost as soon as she leave the room I get up and walk over to Sam, before he has a chance to put on any of his clothes..

"Why are you acting so shy? I mean since we are going to be bonded as mates I would have seen you naked sooner or later." I say as softly run a claw down his back, his body shivering in response to my touch.

"Uh um. I know that, I uh just thought that it would be later or something…" He mutters in response.

"I mean I never wear clothes so you technically are always seeing me naked." I whisper into his ear before I start to playfully nibble on it, still running my claw up and down his back softly.

He begins to blush. "B-but it's different L-Luna you have fur covering up your private area."

"I may have fur but it's not actually covering anything. It may hide it, but it's still exposed. I can give you a better view of it, if you'd like." I whisper before resuming to nibble his ear softly.

"Luna! What is going on with you? You aren't acting normal. Are you sure you are… are you in heat?" Sam asks pulling himself away from me, quickly pulling up his underwear and pants.

I growl at him for pulling away from me. I lunge at him wrapping my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his, forcing my tongue into his mouth.

Sam pushes me back and stands up. "Luna what the hell is going on with you. This isn't like you." He says as he backs away.

"I uhh… I… Oh gods I'm so sorry Sam. I don't know what came over me. I'm not supposed to go into heat for another two weeks." I say as I slowly back up, my ears flat against my head in shame.

"Hey it's ok, if I understand correctly your urges just overpowered you." Sam says as he walks over and wraps his arms around me. I bury my head into his chest and softly cry.

"Shhh shh. It's ok Luna. I forgive you." Sam says comfortingly, as he lightly pets my head.

After a minute or two of crying I settled down and we just stayed there, Sam's arms wrapped around me.

"Ehem, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ylva says as she walks back into the room.

"Oh uh, did you find out what the insignia means?" Sam asks as he releases me from his embrace.

"I sure did, but Luna you might not like it. The insignia you have on your back is the mark that templars usually…"

I growl slightly as Ylva says the word templar. The templars have always mistreated the keidran. They are the reason most other wolf tribes want to attack the humans.

"Y-you sure it has to do with... THEM?" I ask, wondering how Sam has a templar mark.

"Luna, I remember you teaching me about them. But how the hell did I get marked with their insignia? I swear I never had this before." Sam remarks, just as confused as the rest of us.

"I have no idea… but I don't think you will find that answer staying with us." Ylva says as she tosses Sam the scroll with the information on it. "You would have to ask them why you have the mark."

"But I have no idea where these temp-" I growl softly as Sam starts almost says the loathed word. "I mean magic using humans are." Sam finishes his sentence.

"You might not know, but we do have someone who might." I say pointing towards the door leading to where Erin and Ethel are.

 **(Ethel's POV)**

Ever since Erin opened up to me and I had the bright idea to hug her to comfort her, stupid feelings, we had been cuddling. When Ylva walked through we had frozen up for a second when she looked at us, but surprisingly she didn't care.

We only stopped when the door to the room Sam was in opened up and I could hear everyone coming this way.

"So Ylva, how long does Sam have to live?" I asked jokingly.

"Longer than you, with the trouble your mouth gets you into." Sam shot back, which brought a smile to everyone.

" _Hey Erin if you don't mind, I need to ask you a question._ " Sam says, causing Erin to lift her head to look at him.

" _Do you know where the Templar academy is? And do you know how to get there?_ " Sam continues.

" _Yeah I know where the academy is, and yes I know how to get there. Why do you ask?"_ Erin responds.

" _It would be easier to show you._ " Sam says as he turns around, both our eyes go wide as we see the glowing emblem on his back.

" _Y-y-you have one of marks of the templar on your back, but how? I know you didn't have that mark before_." Erin asks as she points to it.

" _Would you mind taking me there? I will talk to Wulfrik and see if he will let you leave._ " Sam asks before I hear Luna clearing her throat.

" _He means would you mind taking US there._ " Luna states adamantly. "There is no way I'm letting you go on your own Sam" she says as she turns to face him.

"What? Luna you are not going, it's way too dangerous for you, especially without clothes. Who knows what kinds of sick and perverted people there are out there." Sam retaliates, literally putting his foot down.

"First off I have clothes, I just choose not to wear them because they are tight and itchy. Secondly wherever you are going I'm coming with you, no arguments. If I have to I will literally chain myself to you. And finally, I can defend myself from a few humans. No matter how sick or perverted they are." Luna replies, raising her voice to the point where she was almost yelling.

"Luna I said NO and that final." Sam yells back

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID! I'm going and that's that. If you think for a second I'm gonna stay behind and watch the person I love go off into unknown danger without me? We are in this together no matter what!" Luna yells back at him, causing all of us to look on in shock.

" _Uhhh what's going on?_ " Erin whispers the question into my ear.

" _Stupid fight. Sam want Luna to stay, Luna want to go with Sam._ " I reply, whispering back to Erin.

"I don't-" Sam started to say, before Luna cut him off.

"I honestly don't care if you want me to come or not. Either way I will follow you so you may as well let me join." Luna stated stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just… I don't want to see you get hurt over my problems" Sam says quietly. He seemed like he was on the verge of crying.

"Oh... Sam.,I love you. I want to be there to help you solve your problems. That's what mates do for each other, they work with each other to problem solve." Luna says comfortingly as she puts a paw on Sam's chin, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. "We will face it together, no matter what" she says, while pulling him into a hug.

"What is going on here?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**_

"What is going on here?" I hear a very distinct voice asking, as I look towards the hut entrance to see Wulfrik standing in the doorway.

"Don't make me..." Wulfrik starts to speak, before noticing the mark on my back. His expression turned deadly "Explain" he stated in a monotone voice, sending shivers down my spine.

"The mark appeared after Luna healed him. I can confirm that he didn't have it before" Ylva says as she walks in front of us. "Trust me, he has been in here enough that I can tell you how many birthmarks he has and what shapes they make." Ylva continues explaining.

Wulfrik continues to stare at me for a few more seconds before glancing at Luna.

"So why were you two yelling then?" Wulfrik asks, crossing his arms. "The entire village could hear you, you two were yelling so loudly that the neighboring tribes probably heard you." He continues, slowly shaking his head.

"I want to go to the templar academy to find out why this insignia is on my back. Luna wants to come with me on my journey. I don't want her to because I don't want to see her get hurt or drag her into my problems. But she is being stubborn and says that no matter what I do, or say, she is going to come with me." I explain, giving the summary of the last few minutes.

"Luna I have to agree with Sam on this. I do not want you going on the journey with him. It is far too dangerous for a keidran to go into human territories at this time." Wulfrik states factually, surprising me greatly.

"B-but dad I want to travel with Sam. If I don't go with him I will only worry about him." Luna pleads beggingly.

"I forbid you from leaving Luna!" Wulfrik snaps, shocking everyone in the room.

"I'm not a pup anymore, I can do whatever I want. And I choose to go with Sam on his journey." She snaps back

"Not while you still live in this village." Wulfrik retorts, getting visibly angrier by the minute.

"Good thing we are leaving tomorrow then" Luna states as she puffs out her chest in defiance.

Wulfrik growls "Luna I am both your father and your chief. You will listen to what I say!"

"NO! I am an adult, and as an adult I am allowed to make my own choices. I will give you this one warning. Even though you are my father, if you try to stop me I will treat you as an enemy." Luna says as she extends her claws.

Everybody in the room was absolutely silent, it was so silent I could hear the breeze blowing outside. There was an almost tangible amount of tension forming in the room.

Luna and Wulfrik were staring at each other, sizing each other up and waiting for the other one to make the first move.

"Fine, you want to fight your father Luna, then let's fight. If you win you may do whatever you want, even go on this silly little journey of yours. But if I win you have to stay with the village and you have to call off the bonding with Sam and become mates with someone of our own kind." Wulfrik states

"Meet me in the square first thing in the morning. We will fight then." Wulfrik states before leaving the hut.

'This isn't going to be good' I say to myself mentally

 **(The following morning, Luna's POV)**

I had woken up early in order to do some stretches in order to limber up. I knew that my fight with my father would be no punches held. I had sharpened my claws and made sure that no matter what tricks he tried to pull that I would have a solution to counter it.

"Luna *yawn* what are doing up so early?" I turn my head to see Sam coming of my room. Sam thought I needed to be comforted, so he decided sleep with me in my hut for the night

"Are you sure you are going to be able to fight? I mean you said you were starting to go through heat." Sam says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I was experience the first signs, kinda like an indicator that it's about to happen. It doesn't go into full effect for a few days. So I will be able to fight my father with a clear head." I respond, giving him the facts.

I feel Sam grab my paw with his hands. "Please win Luna, I can't stand the thought of you becoming someone else's mate."

I look at Sam and I couldn't help but smile at the support he is giving me. "Maybe if I get a good luck kiss from you I might win."

"Ok... one good luck kiss now, but nothing more than that" He responds as he leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Good Luck"

"If I win you should give me something a little more special?" I ask with my tail wrapping around his waist

"How about you focus on the fight first. As great of a fighter as you are, you are still going up against your father." Sam says as he wriggles out of my tail, giving me a sly smile.

"Fine… you're no fun." I respond. I knew Sam was just keeping my best interests in mind, but despite what I said earlier I could still feel my urges telling me to go after him.

"The fight is going to start soon, we should get out there." Sam says as he puts on a new shirt that Ethel had made him, after his last one was completely destroyed.

Once we arrive at the village square I see my father standing on the other side. Ethel walks into the center and unrolls a scroll.

"The rules are as follows. Paw to Paw combat strictly. There will be no use of weapons, that means no rocks or sticks as well. You may use your claws and teeth. The match will be over when one of the combatants are unable to continue fighting or if one of the combatants surrenders. You may surrender at any time by tapping your opponent or the ground. The round will start when I whistle. Best of luck to both sides." Ethel reads off before rejoining the other villagers.

"It's not too late to surrender, if you surrender now I will even let you become mates with Sam." Wulfrik offers before entering the makeshift ring, which is just a circle of stones on the ground.

"Don't be overconfident father, you still have the chance to runaway with your tail between your legs if you'd like" I shoot back, causing a simultaneous groan to come from the crowd. I enter the ring and get into a defensive stance.

"Luna you know when we start this match I won't hold anything back." My father tells me as he extends his claws

"Wow you must have talked all your former opponents to death before your matches could even start." I retort as I extend my own claws, ready for whatever he throws my way.

Ethel walks up to the side of the ring before putting his paw to his lip. He lets out a fairly loud whistle and before I know it my father has already covered half the distance to me.

"I taught you to keep your eyes on your opponent!" my father yells as he gets extremely close with his claws. I dodge out of the way at the last second, causing him to lose his balance a little.

I swing my claws towards his calfs, getting a pretty good hit on his back right calf. As soon as I land the hit I jump back, dodging the swing I had expected from him.

"You're getting predictable in your old age." I say, not paying as much attention as I should have. A few seconds after I had finished my taunt my father had covered the distance between us and had started to swing at my chest.

Without no time to react he scores a direct hit on my chest with his claws, using enough force to knock me off my feet and send me flying. As I try to get up he rushes over and puts his paw on my neck. "SURRENDER!" he demands.

"Never" I manage to spit back before grabbing his tail, causing him to howl in pain and stumble a few feet back. He grips his tail to examine the damage, giving me enough time to get back on my feet and throw a few rapid punches onto his muzzle. I jump back again but this time I don't take my eyes off of him..

"Damn it, that was a dirty trick." Wulfrik states, as he wipes a bit of blood from his muzzle.

"I learned from the best" I say as I keep my eyes locked onto him.

"But this is even dirtier" He says as he grabs a pawful of dirt and throws it into the air, creating a cloud of dust. Unable to keep a line of sight on him I start to shuffle backwards. I hear a yell from the cloud of dust, and a second later my father comes rushing out of it and tackles me to the ground. He holds my body down with his paws and puts his jaw around my neck.

"Surrender" he mumbles, his teeth digging into my skin a little, drawing a little blood. I try to struggle against his weight but he has me pinned down pretty well.

"LUNA DON'T GIVE UP YOU CAN DO IT, I KNOW YOU CAN!" I hear Sam cheering me on

Without thinking I start flailing my free claw through the air and hear a yowl of pain from my father.

He gets off me and backs up, holding his paws to his left eye.

"I give!" He yells as he starts to stumble towards the edge of the ring. He makes it a few steps before falling to his knees. A few of the villagers run up and start to help him up.

Ylva runs up to us and moves his paw away from his eye. "Thank the gods, it's only a surface wound everyone. There is no chance he will lose his eyesight. You will have a nasty scar though Wulfrik." She says as she helps the villagers walk my father over to a chair.

"I- I… I'm sorry father, I… I honestly wasn't thinking. I am so sorry" I apologize as I rush over to his side.

I hear him chuckle as he pats me on the head "What are you apologizing for, you did what you had to do to win and if anybody should be apologizing it should be me. I was fool to think I could keep you from following your heart and desires. That is one thing you have always shared in common with your mother. You both never give up no matter how people are against you." Wulfrik says, wiping a tear from my eye.

"You won fair and square. I allow you to go on your journey with Sam… but you have to take Erin with you. We don't need her around, and she will probably be a good guide for you two."

"Make that three, I'm going with them" Ethel says as he walks up to us.

"Congrats on winning the fight Luna" Sam says as he runs up and kisses me.

"Can I stiill get that special prize from you?"

"What were you thinking?" He whispers into my ear.

"I'll tell you later" I say giving him my naughtiest smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**_

"Oh yes! Sam don't stop, this feels too good" Luna moaned out.

"Wow, you're really tight" I grunt, pushing in a little harder.

When Luna had asked for a special prize I didn't think she would request this of all things.

"Come on Sam harder." Luna moaned again

"I can't push any harder Luna. I feel like I'm gonna break something if I do" I respond.

"Please Sam just a little more. You can be as rough with me as you want." Luna says, letting out a few more moans.

"I would rather not break your foot is all. I think this is adequate pressure for a foot rub" I say as I start to move my fingers up and down her foot, causing her to gasp.

She started wiggling her clawed toes in pleasure "Sam are you sure you haven't done this before?" Luna asks as I continue to rub her furry foot.

"Yeah, I'm a hundred percent sure." I reply as I switch to her other furred foot.

"Mmmmm if you are this good with your hands I can't wait to see what you can do with the rest of your body." Luna growls sexually

"Luna, I would appreciate it if you would at least wait until we are officially mates to say things like that." I say, slowly shaking my head in disapproval.

Suddenly out of nowhere Luna retracts her foot from my hand and pins me on the floor of her hut. "Then maybe I should make it official right now then." She says with a lustful growl as her tail swishes back and forth

"Luna, don't let your desires control y-." I start to say, before Luna interrupts me with a kiss.

"Shut up Sam, you know we both want this." She says quickly before resuming the kiss, not giving me a chance to respond.

I tense up as I feel her paw working it's way down my chest, only stopping when it reaches my waist.

Her muzzle touches my ear and licks it with her warm, wet tongue. "Sam, please tell me you want this." She whispers into my ear.

"L-Luna." I softly gasp out as I feel her fuzzy fingertips start to make their way under my waistband, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Luna! Please stop!" I beg, hoping it will snap her out of it.

I watch as her ears flatten on her head "B-but... don't you want this Sam?" she asks as she looks down at me.

"I love you Luna and I think in our own time we will get to this. But this isn't just you, it's your emotions and desires as well. I want our first time to be with clear heads. If you are unable to fight your desires I will go sleep in my own hut tonight." I respond.

"Am I not doing it right? If not I am sorry." I heard her whine

"It's not that Luna. I just don't think it's right for me to agree, it makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you." I argue, feeling guilty that I'm making her feel this way.

I feel Luna put her paws on my chest "But you aren't... I am giving you permission to mate me." She says softly.

"I- I get it, you may be giving me permission. But so long as you are in heat I feel like I would be taking advantage of your situation." I counter.

I could see Luna getting mad. "Or maybe you just don't love me. Any Keidran would happily mate with me." She says with venom in her voice

"How could you say something like that?! I am hurt that you would ever think I didn't love you." I snap, lightly pushing her off of my and getting up. "I will see you tomorrow. Maybe by then you will understand how much those words hurt me." I say before leaving her hut.

I start to make my way towards my own hut, my hand over my heart. What Luna had said hurt me deeply. I knew it had to be the hormones, or whatever controls heat, talking but it hurt all the same.

 **(The Following Morning)**

I feel something smacking my leg. " _Wake up Sam. Ethel and Luna are waiting for us."_

" _Mom, let me sleep in, I don't want to go to school._ " I respond, pulling the covers over my head.

" _First off Sam, I am most definitely not your mother. Secondly, get the hell up!_ " Erin yells as she pulls the covers off of me.

When this happened I immediately sat up, glad I went to bed fully clothed " _What… oh hey Erin._ " I say as I see her standing there, hands on her hips.

" _I really don't know what Luna sees in you_ " She says, as she shakes her head. " _We need to discuss our plans as well as gather supplies and gear. Also the blacksmith gave me these to give back to you._ " She explains, before handing me back my tomahawk and sword.

" _Oh right, and thanks for bringing me these_." I say as I gather all my pack and grab all my gear.

After I gather all my things Erin leads me out to the square, where I see Ethel and Luna talking. Both Ethel and Luna had put on clothes and had packs with them. As soon as Ethel sees me he waves towards me. Luna looks up and sees me for a second before lowering her head to look at the ground, her tail between her legs and her ears flat against her head.

"Hey Sam, good of you to finally wake up and join us." Ethel says as we reach them.

" _Ok so we will discuss the plans in the human language so Erin can understand us. I will translate for you Ethel if you need to say anything._ " I say as Ethel pulls out a map and lays it on the ground, putting rocks on the corners to hold it open.

" _I fine. I speak little bit of human_ " Ethel says, surprising me.

" _Ok then, so we will of course need food and water. We should also possibly visit the crystal cave in order to stock up on the mana crystals. Should we grab anything else?_ " I go over the plans I thought of so far.

" _Do you think the villagers would mind if we grabbed a dagger or two, as well as a bow and some arrows?_ " Erin asks.

" _They won't mind. Me get them for you_ " Ethel offers.

" _Anything else?_ " I ask, to which nobody responds. " _Ok if there is nothing else then Erin and I will go gather crystals from the cave while you and Luna gather the food, water, and weapons._ " I explain, getting up.

"Wait why do you want Luna to come with me?" Ethel asks

" _She can tell you if she wants to, all I will say is she hurt me_ " I respond, pain evident in my voice. I go over to Erin and help her up, handing her bag over to her.

" _Let's go get those crystals, I know the way._ " I say before I grab my backpack and start walking towards the forest, Erin following me.

 **(Ethel's POV)**

"The heck happened with you two?" I ask, remembering the look of pain in Sam's eyes before he walked off.

"Ethel sniff me it will explain itself." She tells me in a monotone voice

I sniff the air and could instantly tell she was going through heat. "I thought something was different about your scent today… But that doesn't explain why Sam looks like someone crushed his heart." I respond, completely confused by Sam's attitude and actions.

I hear her begin to whimper. "I messed up Ethel… I messed up real bad." she states sadly, I could hear her sniffling.

"I- I let my urges control me, and I tried mating with Sam… against his will. He said that he felt like he would be taking advantage of me if he allowed me to go through with it…" she cried, tears staining her fur.

"But I don't see why he would be mad at you for that?" I ask, still not seeing the reason for Sam's distant attitude.

"I- I may have said that maybe he didn't love me, and that any keidran would be happy to mate with me…" she chokes out between tears.

"Oh… I understand now, you really did mess up." I state, before realizing what I said.

I regret my words almost instantly as I watch Luna sit down and curl up into a ball.

I sigh, before slapping my forehead with my paw 'Damn it Ethel think before you speak.' I yell at myself as I walk towards Luna and sit down next to her.

"Hey I'm sorry for that, I still forget to think before I talk. Yet another situation my big, idiotic mouth has gotten me into trouble. Look… I'm not the expert on relationships, but I think you should go apologize to Sam. Letting the problem sit around without doing anything will make it much, much worse." I say, trying to be as supportive as possible.

"Y-you really think Sam will forgive me?" Luna mumbles, lifting her head slightly to look at me.

"If he loves you as much as he says he does, then yes he will forgive you. But you should go catch up to him now before he gets too far away." I reassure her, holding my paw out for her to help her up.

"T-thanks Ethel." she says, wiping tears from her eyes. "I will go talk to him right now!" she states before she grabs my paw and gets up.

"Hey once you get there can you send Erin back?" I ask loudly as she starts to walk away.

She just gives me a thumbs up as she walks away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**_

" _Wow she really said that to you?_ " Erin asks, as we walk down the path.

" _Yeah… she did, and it hurt like hell_." I respond.

"SAM! Wait!" I hear a voice call from behind. I turn around to see Luna running up to us.

"What do you want?" I snap as I continue walking towards the cave.

"Would you stop for a second?" Luna asks before grabbing my wrist, forcing me to stop.

"Ok we're stopped… now tell me what the hell do you want?" I ask venomously.

"I deserve that… But I came here to say how sorry I am." She cries, making me turn around to look at her.

"I was idiotic and selfish and needy… I know what I said hurt you badly and I regretted it instantly. I- I… please just forgive me. I don't know what I would be without you." She continues apologizing.

After a few seconds of silence pass Erin decides to speak

" _I'm going to go see if Ethel needs my help. Besides you two seem like you need some alone time_ " Erin says before she starts to walk back towards the village.

Once Erin was out of sight I decided to respond. "What you said really hurt Luna, it will take time for me to be able to fully forgive you. I know it was the heat speaking but you still shattered my heart." I say before pulling my wrist from her grasp, before continuing to walk towards the cave.

"I- I get it, and I can't express how sorry I truly am." Luna says as she walks besides me.

"I am also sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you just now." I reply as we reach the edge of the lake, filled by the waterfall over the cave.

"I deserved it." Luna promptly replied as we walked along the edge of the lake towards the waterfall and cave.

"We can talk more after we get to the cave. For now let's just enjoy the scenery." I say before I cast my eyes onto the lake taking in every detail.

 **(Ethel's POV)**

After Luna ran off I knew it was only a matter of time before Erin met up with me, so I decided to wait at the edge of the village for her.

" _I hope I didn't make you wait too long_ " Calls the all-too-familiar voice to my left.

" _No I fine_ " I respond as I watch Erin come out from behind a tree.

Erin suddenly comes up to me and wraps her arm around my neck.

" _How bad?_ " I ask as i put my paws on her waist, Erin immediately recognizing what I was talking about.

" _Pretty bad… Sam was practically yelling at her._ " Erin responds, before explaining everything that happened.

" _I sure they work it out. We go get you blades now_ " I say as I turn towards the path to the blacksmith shop, which doubled as the village's armory.

Erin kisses my nose. " _Ok Fuzzball, lead the way._ " She says as she grabs my paw in her hand.

I growl softly as we begin to walk. " _Do not call me Fuzzball_ "

 **(1 hour and 30 minutes later. Sam's POV)**

" _Is that everything?_ " I ask as we gather up in the square again, our packs completely full.

" _Yep th_ at's _everything._ " Erin replies, going over the list of everything we needed to gather.

" _So what is our route and where is the first village?_ " I ask Erin as I pull out the map.

" _It will take two to three months to get to the academy here_ " Erin says as she points out a large city on the map. " _The closest village to us is Willow Creek here_ " she continues explaining, pointing out to the village on the map.

I look up when I hear both Ethel and Luna growl as Erin says Willow Creek. " _Ok what am I missing here?_ " I ask, confused as to the cause of their anger.

Erin just shakes her. " _You really are stupid... Willow Creek is best known as Widow Creek. That's where me and the slavers came from. It's pretty much an entire village of slavers and slaves._ " Erin explains.

" _Why is it called Widow Creek?_ " I ask a little confused

" _Most of the slaves that get taken there will either never been seen again or more likely killed._ " Erin responds somberly.

" _Have you had to kill keidran before Erin?_ " I asked as Ethel, Luna, and I looked at Erin, trying to understand her somber and sullen tone.

" _I- I had no choice… it was either kill them or refuse and us both ending up dead. I had to kill parents right in front of their children. I remember all the children looking at me in horror and hatred as their parents bled out in front of them. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't relive the horrors that I had caused. Sam I am glad you stopped me day of the invasion because I think if had killed one more I- I..._ " Erin couldn't finish her sentence as she looked at Ethel more than any of us.

She sighed as she looked down " _You all probably think I'm some kind of monster._ " She said, tears forming on the edges of her eyes.

" _You are so emotional... you know that?_ " Erin looks up to see Ethel standing in front of her.

" _You made hard choices in the past that yes might make you a monster. But so far we have only seen you as who you are now. A helpful, hardworking, and caring person who is in no way a monster. I had to kill as well… but I did it in order to save this village. I for one will only judge you for your current actions from here on in. I could care less about your past mistakes, what matters is who you are now._ " I say as I walk up next to Ethel.

" _I agree with Sam_ " Ethel says as he kneels down in front of Erin, wiping the tears away from her eyes..

" _I- I am sorry, I don't think you're a monster, but humans killed my mother as well as hurt me and the villagers. I don't hold it against you but it will take some time for me to see who you really are before I judge._ " Luna says, still sitting on the ground next to the map.

"How goes the planning?" someone asks. We all turn to see Wulfrik walking towards us followed by the rest of the villagers.

"Not planning on leaving without saying goodbye are you?" Wulfrik states with a smile.

"Daddy what are you doing here, with all the villagers?" Luna wonders, looking around at everyone.

"We came to wish you farewell." Wulfrik explains. "Oh, Sam I have something for you." he says, reaching up around his neck and taking off a necklace.

Luna gasped when she saw what he was doing. "Daddy are you sure? That's a family heirloom." she says as Wulfrik walks towards me.

"Sam this necklace has been passed down from generation to generation throughout my family. The necklace was made after one of our ancestors, the same one who established our tribe, passed away. This necklace was made from one of his teeth, it is said that whoever wears the necklace has the protection of our ancestors. I would like to give it to you Sam. You are like a son to me and since you are going off on your own I think you should need it more than me." Wulfrik says as he walks over to me with the necklace, explaining the history of the item.

"I- I don't know what to say Wulfrik, this is a real honor thank you." I say as he puts the necklace on me.

"Never take this off no matter what." Wulfrik says before he steps back from me and gives out howl, with the villagers doing the same, even Luna and Ethel join in.

'Eh what the hell, when you can't beat them join them.' I think to myself before letting out a howl of my own.

"Sam, before we leave can we do the bonding ceremony?" Luna asks me as she walks over to my side.

"Umm… sure. What do we have to do?" I respond curiously.

"We each draw blood from our palms and mix them together." Luna explains, reminding me of all those blood oaths that you would see in most fantasy books.

"So it's a blood bonding ceremony?" I ask, trying to understand it a bit more..

"Yes, after mixing the bloods we each take a drop of blood and place it on our tongues, which signifies the bond between us. Then we kiss, signifying us sealing our fates together.." Luna continues to explain.

"Alright let's do this." I respond holding my palm out.

"Father will you come here for a second to watch over our bonding ceremony?" Luna asks as she turns her head towards her father.

"Yes sweetheart, I will be witness to your bonding ceremony." Wulfrik says as he walks over. "Though you may need this Sam." he says as he pulls out a knife, holding the handle towards me.

"Thank you." I say as I grab the handle of the dagger and move it towards Luna's outstretched paw.

I make a small cut on the palm of her right paw, just enough to draw blood. I then hand the dagger back to Wulfrik before holding out my hand for Luna.

"This may hurt a bit." Luna warns me as she digs one of her claws into palm of my right hand, causing me to wince a little, almost immediately drawing blood.

Luna then proceeds to clasp my hand in her paw, mixing our blood. After our blood is mixed she releases my hand and takes a drop of blood from her paw and drips it onto her tongue. I soon follow suit and take a drop of blood from my palm and dab it on my tongue. Luna then proceeds to pull me towards her, locking our lips. I could taste the iron-filled blood on our tongues as we locked lips.

"I now officially pronounce you two bonded." Wulfrik says as we break our kiss, causing all the villagers around to howl once more..

 **(10 Minutes Later. Human language for this part)**

After the blood ceremony we said our goodbyes to the villagers we began our journey to our first destination, Willow Creek.

After the first day of walking goes by pretty quickly we set up decide to set up camp next to a freshwater lake.

"Hey guys… we only brought two tents…" Erin says as she is going through our gear.

"Maybe the girls should sleep in one tent and the guys sleep in the other _._ " I recommend, before hearing Luna growl a little

"No I don't think that will work out" Luna complains angrily.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with Luna. I would prefer to not sleep with her _."_ Erin agrees

"Alright well I guess you can sleep with me Luna. And if you're comfortable with it Erin can sleep with Ethel." I suggest. I swear I heard a purr like sound coming from somewhere.

"Are you sure you can handle me Ethel?" Erin teases Ethel, causing him to growl a little.


	16. Chapter 16

I stared at the ceiling of the tent, trying to go to sleep, but a snuggling Luna and the annoying woodland sounds kept me awake. I sighed tiredly and raised my right arm up and looked at my bandaged and bloody hand. I smiled fondly at it and twisted my hand around to get a better look at it, it's no ring but it's definitely unique, and that's just the way I liked it. I lowered my arm back down to my side and leaned into her lovingly.

If you told me a year ago that I would fall in love with a wolf girl, I would have called you a deranged idiot, but look at where I am today. Sleeping with the love of my life who just so happens to be a wolf girl, and living in a strange land filled with magic. No one could have predicted that and I'm glad I was brought here, for I couldn't be happier.

"Are you still awake" Luna quietly whispers into my ear, I didn't respond for a few seconds and for that I got a slow lick up my earlobe. I shuddered and heard a few giggles come out of Luna's maw, as she sat up. The moon was out tonight and some of the light shone through the flap, outlining Luna's curves and making her sapphire eyes glimmer. Her fur shined and as the rest of the blankets fell off it was reveled that she has striped out of her clothes, and I definitely wasn't complaining.

"I see you're up" I say with a smile, she smiles back but her eyes narrow determinedly. I raise a brow in confusion but as she bends down onto her knees and starts to crawl over me my mind finally figures it out. My eyes widened slightly and I move to get up, but Luna's firm paw keeps me down.

"W-wait Luna… are you sure about this" I ask slowly. She slowly swings her leg over me and straddles my waist tightly, She grabs my right arm and slowly unwraps the bandage from my palm, revealing the cut that marks our eternal bond, we intertwined our fingers and Luna held my hands tightly in her paws.

"I've been ready" she said sincerely and as I looked into her eyes I saw the truth behind those words. I nodded slowly and in an instant a lustful expression made itself visible on her face, she lets go of my hand and brings it close to her maw, licking it slowly while eyeing me lustfully. A shiver went down my spine as she licked the cut on my palm and as she finished up a lustful growl exited her mouth.

She roughly pushed my arm away causing me to chuckle and leaned into my chest as she hungrily kissed my lips. I smiled and hungrily kissed her back, making her moan deeply into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. We both pressed into each other with equal ferocity as we kissed and I moved my fingers through her fur on her back. I felt her tongue hit my lips and with a chuckle I granted her entrance, I tried wrestling her tongue for dominance but hers was much larger and stronger.

We continued to kiss for what felt like hours but we had to pull back to catch our breath. She leaned back up and was breathing heavily with her tongue out, while I laid there breathing heavily as well. We breathed heavily for a few more seconds, winded by the long kiss, before a devious smirk spread across Luna's muzzle. She brought her paws down to my stomach and started slowly going down towards my waist, making me chuckle again.

She slowly slid her right paw under my pants and underwear and gripped my member making me gasp in pleasure. Luna growled lustfully and almost ripped my pants and underwear off waist, revealing my fully erect seven inch member. Another growl exited her mouth and she slid down to my legs, slowly pumping my members while she stared into my eyes. She moved her attention to my member and with a smile she slowly licked from the base, all the way to the tip.

I gasped and arched my back in pleasure as she started to pick up her pace. I tried keeping my moans in but I couldn't with Luna's sexy assult. She continued her assault my member and I could feel myself getting to the edge, when she suddenly stopped. I quickly looked down at her and saw her giggling face as she held my member with her paw, I frowned at her and she only giggled more.

"What?" she asked innocently while I shook my head, when suddenly, before my head could comprehend she engulfed the entirety of my member in her muzzle. I shuddered and a loud moan exited my mouth before my head fell back again. Luna slowly pulled up then back down again, slowly licking as well, and by god it felt amazing.

She started to go faster making me moan even more, and I bet anyone around could hear it. She continued to suck on my member and I could feel the edge closing in, so I gripped the back of her head and started to thrust upwards into her mouth. I heard Luna moan through mine and I started pick up my pace, making me grunt. She started to fondle my balls, making me moan and arch my back in pleasure. I felt my member tighten up and with one final thrust I came into her mouth.

A low groan exited my mouth as I fell back onto the ground and my arms fell to my side. I felt Luna lap up any of the remaining cum before letting my member pop out of her mouth. She slowly crawls forward and is soon staring into my eyes.

"That… was amazing" I said with a happy sigh.

"I'm glad it was… but were not done yet" she said lustfully. And with a growl she leaned in and kissed me hungrily once again, the salty taste evident on her invading tongue. We continued to kiss for a few minutes and I felt her grip on me loosen a little, a devious plan ran through my mind and I moved my hands onto Luna's side. She was continuing to kiss me hungrily and with a happy chuckle I flipped her over on to her back making her yelp out unexpectedly.

I leaned down and kissed her surprised mouth, and she quickly started kissing back. We kissed for a little longer and when I felt my member harden once again I pulled away with a smile. She look at me beggingly with her beautiful sapphire eyes making my heart ache.

I kissed her one last time and and leaned up so I was sitting looking down at her. She looked at me confused until she looked down and noticed my now erect member above her entrance. She looked back up at me and nodded her head quickly, and I needed no more incentive to get me moving.

I grabbed both of her legs and held them up, making her giggle in excitement. I aligned my member at the entrance and was about to penetrate her when Luna yelled out.

"W-wait" she said loudly but timidly, I immediately stopped and look at her with concern.

"What is it Luna?" I asked with concern ripe in my voice. She looked away and I swear I saw a hint of red on her cheeks.

"W-well… I've never…" she said timidly while covering her face with her paws. My eyes widened slightly and I almost pulled away, but I held myself there.

"Luna… it's alright, it's gonna hurt just a little I won't lie, but it will fade away and you will see how good it feels" I said softly. Luna lowered her paws and looked at me with somewhat frightened eyes.

"A-are you sure?" she asked timidly. I nodded slowly with a soft smile on my lip, the fear in her eyes seemed to diminish a little at this but she still looked hesitant, I leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss and she returned it with just as much ferocity. I pulled back and when I aligned myself again I looked at her for approval to which she nodded. I nodded back with a soft smile and with great care I penetrated her pussy.

She didn't do anything at first but when I got about a quarter of the way in, a whine exited Luna's mouth. I stopped and waited for Luna to calm down, after a few seconds she gave me a small nod. I started to push in again and a whine emanated from her mouth again, but I didn't stop this time. I continued to push in until my whole member was inside of her.

Luna was death gripping the blanket under her and her eyes were shut tight while she was holding back a scream. She was like this for a few minutes before she finally started to calm down and take deep breaths, She opened her eyes and took a shaky deep breath, she looked into my eyes and nodded slowly. I nodded back at her and slowly pulled out then back in making Luna hiss.

I started to pull out then back in at a slow pace and after a few thrusts a few small moans were coming out of her mouth. I continued to assault her pussy and I just now noticed how tight she was. Her pussy clamped around my member and as I continued to thrust forward her moans started to get louder. I picked up my pace making her legs start to bounce beside me and making her moans even louder.

I grunt and continue to pound her tight pussy as she pushed into my member, trying to get it deeper inside of her. I felt her twist around my member making me moan as well, encouraging me to pound even harder and pick up my pace. She gasped and arched her back up in pleasure and started to buckle up against me, her moans almost screams. I felt my balls start to tighten up and I started to fuck her faster and harder and with a few final hard thrust we both came at the same time.

Her scream of release echoed through the air and my loud moan was easily out shined. She fell back down into the ground beneath her and her legs seemed to go limp on my shoulders,I took a few deep breaths before I slowly pulled out and gently set her legs down on the ground to my right,

I looked down at Luna and saw her panting heavily with her tongue out, I smiled and leaned down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before laying down next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I felt her arm weakly drape against my chest before her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, falling asleep.

I smiled happily as I stared up at the top of the tent, contemplating about what just happened, and boy was it fantastic. A small chuckle exited mouth as the I thought about it some more, who would have thought my first time would have been with a wolf girl. That thought was running through my mind until I slowly fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**_

As I woke from my restful sleep I heard the steady breathing of Luna next to me and I couldn't help but smile, remembering the night before. I slowly tilt my head down to see Luna's head laying on my chest, her left arm draped over my body as well. I started to take in a bit more of my surroundings and saw the orange light of the sunrise starting to hit the tent flap. I could hear the birds were starting to chirp, starting their days as well.

I laid my head back down and decided to just listen to the sounds of the woods around us for a while. After five minutes of taking in the sounds of nature I decide it's time to get up.

I lightly nudge Luna trying to wake her up. "Luna… wake up." I say softly, trying not to startle her awake.

"Uuuhh… let me sleep in… five more minutes." Luna groans as she snuggles more into my chest.

"No can do Luna, we gotta break down camp and get ready for the day" I respond softly, slowly sitting up.

Luna reluctantly sits up and stretches her arms before sniffing the air. "Sam you really really stink. You smell like… oh…" Luna starts to say before her face becomes bright red.

I chuckle at her embarrassment as I begin putting my pants on. "Has anyone ever told you , you look cute when you blush

"Sam you probably shouldn't put on those pants. Unless you want them to smell as well. We both smell extremely strongly of… sex. We should probably go wash off in the lake." Luna remarks, as I pull my pants up to my knees.

"Wait how bad is it?" I ask as I start sniff the air around me, trying to smell what she is smelling.

"Let's just say if we don't go wash off any keidran within a few miles will smell us." Luna says as she plays around with her tail, in an embarrassed way.

"Ahh ok… let's go then. Let me just make sure the coast is clear." I say as I drop my pants back down to the ground. I peer my head outside the tent to make sure the neither Erin or Ethel are outside before turning back around to luna.

"Luna I just want to say you were amazing last night." I say, before we make our way to the lake.

After 30 minutes of thorough scrubbing Luna said we were finally free of the scent. We quickly rush back to the tent and get dressed.

"Hey Luna was it just us that smelled? Or do i have to get rid of my bedroll?" I ask as I start to put my stuff away, leaving my bedroll out.

"Yeah you probably should wash your bedroll. It doesn't smell as badly as we did, but it smells nonetheless." Luna responds as she packs her own gear away.

"Will you be fine packing the rest of everything up?" I ask, causing her to stop for a second and think.

"Maybe I should go wash it. You somehow fit all of this into your bag before. So I think only you would be able to do it again." She says before walking over and grabbing my bedroll.

I cross my arms and smirk at her. "I think you are just saying that because you don't want to pack our stuff. Am I right?" I say giving her a playful nudge.

"Oh hush, I'm going to wash this now." Luna says as she starts to walk towards the tent entrance, smacking me in the face with her tail in the process.

It took me twenty minutes to pack our tent and everything inside. As soon as I finished that Luna came back with my now clean bedroll. "You might want to leave it out for a bit to let it dry." She says as she places it on a large rock sitting in the sun. We then make our way to the firepit to have breakfast.

" _Hey Sam, Hey Luna. How'd you two sleep?_ " Erin asks as sit down next to the fire, which was encircled by a few fishes on sticks.

" _We slept… perfectly. How about you and Ethel?_ " I answer, shooting a sly smile to Luna.

" _We didn't sleep much, most of the night I was teaching Ethel a bit more english._ " Erin responds, rubbing her eyes a little.

"I didn't know the human language was so… complex" Ethel says, gaining him a slap from Erin.

" _I told you to practice your speech. That most definitely wasn't human._ " Erin exclaims, while Ethel rubs the spot where Erin slapped him.

" _Human language is difficult. Happy now?_ " Ethel says, getting a smile from Erin.

After finishing our breakfast, and packing up the rest of our camp, we start to head towards Willow Creek once again. Erin decided that she wanted to be the leader, to which none of us could argue with, since she knew the area best.

Not even ten minutes on the path Ethel walks up to us with a very creepy smile.

"So you two must've had fun last night. And don't try to deny it. That kind of… activity creates a very unique scent." Ethel states, making both Luna and I blush heavily.

"Does Erin know?" I asked him still blushing.

His grin just got wider. "No but I could tell her if you want."

"You do that and I will claw your eyes out" Luna growled softly, making sure Erin didn't hear.

"Okay okay I won't tell. Besides I'm happy for you guys." Ethel says, laughing as he puts his paws up.

"So how are things between you and Erin going?" I asked, having noticed how they acted around each other.

"They've been… good." Ethel says, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna pull a mean prank so don't ruin it." Luna whispers to me before turning towards Erin, I shake my head knowing that whatever Luna has planned probably won't end well..

" _How would you like to share tents tonight with me Ethel? Just like old times?_ " Luna asked loudly so Erin could hear, an evil smirk plastered on her muzzle.

Both Ethel and Erin stopped in their tracks and stared at Luna for a few seconds before looking to each other. After staring at each other for a few seconds they ran to catch back up with us.

" _What the hell is wrong with you keidran!? The fact that every female keidran has a problem staying with a single mate for their lives is utterly idiotic._ " Erin snaps as she continues to walk ahead of us

Luna starts to laugh uncontrollable, causing Erin to become extremely confused.

" _What are laughing for keidran?_ " she asked venomously

" _How jealous you are that someone else asked your boyfriend out._ " Luna manages to respond between laughs.

I walk up next to Erin and put my hand on her shoulder. " _You just got played._ " I say before chuckling a little myself.

Erin just stood there blinking confusedly at us before beginning to grow angry once again.

" _HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!_ " Erin yells before she turns around and starts to chase Luna.

" _Are you sure about that, I can smell him all over you._ " Luna chuckles as she ran away from Erin, staying just out of reach of Erin's grasp.

I look over at Ethel who has a paw on his face, shaking his head slowly. "No offense but I think you two are meant for each other." I state, causing Ethel to look at me.

"Really?" Ethel asks.

"Yeah. Don't let her go, I think you two are gonna be a great couple." I respond, giving Ethel a bright smile which he returns in full.

 **(7 hours later. Keidran in Italics)**

We had reached the edge of the woods near Willow Creek. Ethel and Luna seemed on guard, and Erin was looking around everywhere like she was expecting something to jump out at us.

"You guys need to settle down. You will draw a lot of attention with the way you guys are acting." I say calmly, causing everyone to take a deep breath and calm down.

"Hey guys we should stop here. They won't let you guys wander around the town without one of these." Erin says as she pulls out two collars from her pack, causing Ethel and Luna to growl.

"I know how much you guys don't want to wear them. I promise I won't even lock them. It's just so the townspeople leave us alone." Erin explains, trying to calm Ethel and Luna down.

"Are you sure they have to wear them?" I ask, seeing the clear discomfort in Luna and Ethel's eyes.

"Trust me you do not want to be a slave caught without a collar. Last slave that was caught without a collar was tortured to death." Erin continues to explain.

"I- I trust you." Ethel says as he walks towards Erin.

Erin carefully places the collar around Ethel's neck. "Tell me if at any point it starts to hurt." she says as she clips it together, making sure the lock isn't engaged.

"Ok the plan is to stock up on what we need and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible." Erin says before handing me the other collar to put on Luna.

"Sam you should probably put that on Luna, since she trusts you more." Erin says before walking back over to Ethel, who is scratching at the collar.

"You ok there Ethel?" Erin asks before pointing at his paw. Ethel looks down and notices that he is scratching at the collar.

"I am fine. Just itchy" Ethel responds.

" _Luna you trust me right?_ " I ask as I hold out the collar.

" _Yeah I trust you. This kinda reminds me of how we met. Except you helped take off the collar that time. But yeah I do trust you, so go ahead and put that damn thing on me before I change my mind._ " She responds. I walk over to her and carefully put the collar on her neck, doing exactly what Erin had did for Ethel's collar.

"I promise I will take it off as soon as we are out of the town." I say, giving Luna a determined look.

As soon as everybody was ready we made our way towards Willow Creek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 (Keidran in Italics)**

Once we reach the town we are almost immediately assaulted by the horrifying sights and sounds. All around keidran can be seen some are just in rags, while others seem to be clothed fairly well.

We continue walking deeper into the town. Down an alley I see a keidran with only one arm trying to pick up a box, a part of me wanted to go over and help him but know that I would only get the keidran in trouble.

Once we reached the town center what met us was something truly disgusting. There was a pit dug into the ground with a cage on top of it. Inside the cage were two keidran fighting for their lives, one tiger and one fox. The tiger seemed to have the advantage as the fox was becoming cornered. The tiger lunges at the fox, only for the fox to dodge at the last moment. The fox then bites at the tiger's exposed throat and tears it to shreds, leaving the fox covered in blood.

Luna turned away and pressed her head into my chest not wanting to see anymore, causing some of the villagers to give us strange looks.

"Luna I know you don't want to look but you have to get off me, people might get suspicious" I whisper in her ear, looking around at everyone's stares. Luna quickly backs away looking at me apologetically.

"Wow Frank that fox of yours sure is a beast!" one of the onlookers states. "I mean look at it's eyes, it's completely feral."

I turn away ignoring their conversation.

"Didn't think you were still alive Erin. Most of the town thought you were dead. Nice keidran you got there. I'm guessing that guy next to you captured them." A voice booms from down the road a little ways.

We turn towards the voice and see a very tall black man, he was bald with a brown goatee and matching eyes, and two silver earrings on his left ear. A tigress that had orange fur with black stripes all over body was following just a step behind him, a collar wrapped around her neck..

"I- is that you Andrew? And is that Celeste with you?" Erin asks, a smile forming on her face.

"Do you have any other seven foot friends that I don't know about? Of course it's me Erin, gosh it's good to see you alive. When the soldiers came back without you or the commander I thought you had either died or been captured." Andrew says happily as he brings Erin into a bear hug.

I even saw a smile on the tigress face as Andrew began squeezing the life out of Erin.

"U-uh… Need air…" Erin coughs as she taps Andrew's shoulder.

"Oh sorry about that, I sometimes forget my own strength." Andrew says as he puts Erin down, before chuckling a little while scratching his scalp.

"So who is this guy with is he your boyfriend" Andrew asks, pointing at me, making me tense up. I hear a very soft growl emanate from both Ethel and Luna, either Andrew didn't hear them or he just ignored it though it seemed Celeste had noticed it and was staring directly at them.

"No no no, he is not my boyfriend, I am wayyy out of his league." She says as she looks at me with a smug look on her face.

"As fiery as ever I see" Andrew says with a smirk. "Where are my manners? You two should come to my shop, you look like you need a rest. Celeste will help your keidran there, let them know the rules of the town and everything." he says as he walks behind us and puts his hands on either of our shoulders, pushing us towards his shop. Celeste follows right behind Luna and Ethel, most likely to make sure they don't try to run off.

After what seem like five minutes we finally arrived at a large three story building with a sign, that had two swords crossed on top of a shield, saying Andrew's Armory.

"Welcome to my modest shop" Andrew says as he opens the door revealing a very large store.

"This is modest?" I ask in awe as I look around at all the different armor and weapons.

"Celeste would you take them to the back room and teach them the town rules and all that, maybe get them a little food since they look hungry." Andrew says as he motions to Luna and Ethel.

"Understood master." Celeste responds with a bow before turning to Luna and Ethel.

" _Follow me, and don't even think of running away._ " Celeste states, as she leads Luna and Ethel to the back.

 **(Luna's POV. Keidran Language)**

"Well here we are." Celeste says as we enter the backroom.

"Sit there." Celeste says as she points at a pair of chairs.

"So first off let me ask you two where are you from." Celeste inquires, as she starts to rummage through some cabinets..

"Why should we tell you?" I narrow my eyes at her, unsure of what she is looking for.

"I was just trying to make small talk. You don't have to snap. Here if you want to eat." Celeste says before walking over with two bread rolls, one for each of us.

"This is it?" I heard Ethel whine as he grabbed the roll out of Celeste's paw.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Celeste says as she hands me my roll.

I take a meager bite of it and for some reason it takes extremely familiar. "W-who made these rolls?" I ask, reminded of the rolls my mother used to make.

"I think her name is Amber, she is the baker's slave. Though the baker treats her more like a wife than anything." Celeste says, my eyes going wide at the mention of my mother's name.

I turn to Ethel who is looking at me with the same wide eyed expression.

"M-my father said that my mother had been killed. H-how is this possible?" I ask dumbfounded, completely shocked at the news.

"Well I can't answer those questions for you. But I do have to explain the town rules to you. Firstly keidran are to wear collars at all times, failure to do so will be punishable by death by torture. Secondly keidran are not allowed to be outside after sunset, failure to for that results in whipping. Lastly keidran must submit to searches by the town guard if asked, they usually only do it to make an example of someone. Those are the town rules that you should remember at all times, they will save you from excruciating pain." Celeste explains, rubbing her arm on the last part like she had gone through that pain.

I really wasn't listening to Celeste explaining the rules, my thoughts were too focused on finding my mother.

 **(Sam's POV. Human Language)**

"So that's what happened to poor Erin here, well thank you for rescuing her. To think that those two scrawny keidran would be the ones guarding Erin, they must have underestimated her." Andrew says gratefully, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I grab his hand thinking he just wanted to shake my hand to thank me but instead he pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I look to my left and see Erin standing there trying so hard to not break out into laughter.

"I c-cant breath, going to pass out." I say trying to fight for air.

"Ok Andrew, I think Sam there is starting to turn blue, you should let him go before he dies on us." Erin states, Andrew puts me down and looks at me with a wide smile.

"Is there any way I can thank you for saving Erin? She's like a little sister to me." Andrew asks while his eyes look me over.

"Let me see that blade you got there." He says as he points at the sword around my waist.

I unstrap the sheath from my belt and hand it to Andrew, who immediately unsheathes the blade. "Tsk tsk tsk, this is a horrible sword for someone of your build. Gimme one second" Andrew states before walking down one of the aisles of swords in his shop. "Ah this looks good" Andrew says near the back of the aisle, before he starts heading back towards us.

"This sword was something I made in my free time, I never found the right person to have it… until now." Andrew says as he hands me a sheathed sword.

I look at the sheath and it has ornate carvings on the surface that were filled in with a quartz like crystal. I slowly draw the sword out of the sheath and I gasp at it's beauty. The blade was made of a blackened steel and hand what looked like runes inscribed into the blade. I looked at the piece right above the grip, trying to discern it's purpose.

Andrew saw this and chuckled a little. "That's called the quillon block, the two pieces coming off of it are the quillons. The piece as a whole is called the cross-guard, it helps block an opponent's sword as well as helps you get a better grip on the sword." Andrew explains.

I looked back down at the crossguard and noticed a golden design in the shape of a dragon, which stood out against the black metal. The pommel had what looked like a ruby in it, that scattered the light into a billion different strands of red. "I- I couldn't accept this, it's too much." I say, as I sheathe the sword and start to hand it back to him.

"I insist, otherwise it is just going to sit back there and gain more dust." Andrew replies, pushing the sword back towards me.

"Trust me he isn't going to let you leave the store without it." Erin says with a giggle.

"Well then I begrudgingly accept your gift. Thank you." I say as I strap the sheath to my belt.

"Oh and Erin those blades you gave me to touch up a while back are finally finished. The twin black steel daggers, I think you called them the 'Dragon Fangs' when you first brought them in." Andrew says as he walks behind a counter and brings out daggers for Erin.

"Oh… to be honest I had completely forgotten about them…" Erin says as she blushes slightly with embarrassment, before replacing the blades on her belt with the ones Andrew had brought out.

"Well not that those matter are out of the way how would you guys like something to eat?" Andrew says as he practically pushes us upstairs and into a dining room. Andrew rings a bell and not even a minute later Celeste is right next to him.

"What can I do for you master?" Celeste asks.

"Would you mind making dinner for us, you can use the leftover ingredients to make a meal for you and the two downstairs. After that would you mind preparing the guest rooms for Sam and Erin here?" Andrew responds.

"I do not mind at all master, I will go start your dinners right now." Celeste says before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Wait prepare the guest rooms? We don't mean to intrude upon your generosity." I say, surprised at his continued generosity.

"Nonsense, I can't let you and Erin stay in one of the town's hotels. They will charge you an arm and a leg." Andrew responds.

Erin gives me a look that says there isn't any way to decline.

Not even twenty minutes later Celeste finished making our dinners and served them to us. She then went back into the kitchen and made something for Ethel, Luna, and herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**

Ethel and I were waiting for Celeste to come back, completely confused, after she had left suddenly without a word.

"Luna do you think Celeste was talking about your mother? I mean there has to be other keidran named Amber out there, we don't know for sure if it was your mother." Ethel asks, seeing me thinking deeply.

"What? Oh yeah I think she was talking about my mother, these rolls were definitely her handiwork. No doubt about it. Now I just have to get to that bakery and see her." I respond, before standing up.

Ethel scoffs at me. "Luna are you out of your mind, do you know what these humans will do to you if they catch all by yourself." Ethel asks, a little worried for me.

"Most likely kill me and rape my lifeless body. Or rape me and then kill me. But either way I need to see my mother. If someone catches me I will say I was sent on an errand from my… master" I reply, struggling to say the last word.

"I am sorry Luna but I can't let you go, I don't want these humans to do anything to you. And Sam would murder me if I let you run off on your own. I don't care if she really is your mother you aren't going!" Ethel states as he grabs my wrist.

I look at him with anger filling my eyes, causing me to snarl a little as I tried to pull my wrist out of his grasp. "Let go now!" I growl, my anger continuing to build.

"No, you are not throwing your life away for someone who might not even be your mother." He says as he tightens his hold on my wrist.

My anger boils over and I snap my teeth at Ethel causing him to let go of me and fall over the chair behind him. "I'm going and you can feel free to tell Sam where I'm going. But if you think of coming after me to try and stop me I won't go easy on you." I snap as I walk out the door leading to the main shop. After making sure the coast is clear I walk outside and slam the door behind me before I find a scent of freshly baked goods and follow it.

 **(Sam's POV. Keidran in Italics)**

"What was that?" I ask as we all heard the door slam.

"That was the front door being slammed closed. But the only ones down there are your keidran. Celeste did you lock the door behind you when you left them there?" Andrew says.

Celeste ears flatten on top of her head as she shakes her head

"I- I am so so sorry master, I completely forgot." Celeste says softly, as she stood there shaking in fear.

We all run downstairs to see Ethel standing in the doorway of the back room.

" _Ethel what the hell happened? Where the hell is Luna?_ " I ask angrily seeing that Luna isn't with him, causing Celeste and Andrew to look at me confused as to how I knew the keidran language.

" _S-she said she was going to find her mother, Amber._ " Ethel responds, rubbing his backside.

I walk towards Ethel, my hands balled up, and punch him square on the chin causing him to fall on the ground. " _How could you let her leave? Do you know what the townspeople might do to her?!_ " I yell, outraged that he would be this stupid.

" _I tried to stop her but she snapped at me. You might want to head to the bakery, since that is where Celeste said her owner was._ " Ethel responds as Erin walks over and helps Ethel get on his feet before helping him over to a chair.

"Andrew where is the bakery?" I ask, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"It would be easier if Celeste showed you the way. I will stay here and make sure this keidran doesn't try anything stupid. Though we do need to have a talk later, I want to know how you can speak the keidran language so perfectly." Andrew says as he taps Celeste on the shoulder.

"Take him to the bakery, and do not worry I won't punish you for not locking the door." Andrew says softly, seeing that Celeste was still shaking a little.

Celeste visibly relaxes at his reassurance that she wasn't in trouble, she then walks over to me and takes my hand. "If you will follow me, I will take you to the bakery" She says before she walks me outside.

 **(Luna's POV. Human in Italics)**

I was standing at the open door to the bakery for a minute or two before I decided to walk in. " _Hello is anybody here?_ " I ask in human, seeing that there was no one at the front of the store.

" _Oh I'm sorry but we're about to…_ " A female voice starts to say as they walk out to the front, she stops dead in her tracks when she sees me. "L- Luna is that you?" the female asks, I look up and see my mother standing there with an apron on.

"M-mom I'm so glad it's really you… Dad said you were dead." I cry as I rush over and give her a hug.

She wraps her arms around me and hugs me back like her life depended it on it.

"Luna what are you doing here? How did you become a slave? What happened to the rest of the village?" She asks in rapid succession.

"I'm here with Ethel and two humans, we are only wearing the collars while in town. Everyone in the village is fine, but unfortunately everyone thinks you are dead. I believe they are already moving the village, which daddy decided after the multiple attacks by the humans." I explain.

"Also I finally have a mate, it's actually one of the humans I am here with. Don't worry he treats me with kindness and respect. He loves me and I love him" I whisper, so nobody would overhear.

" _Amber dear, is everything alright out there?_ " A male voice says from the door my mother had emerged from. I hear the person walking towards us and see a skinny six foot tall man come out, also wearing an apron.

" _Oh everything is fine Zeke, I'm just reuniting with my daughter here._ Luna this is Zeke, _Zeke this is my daughter Luna._ " My mother says, introducing us to each other.

" _As a slave this is probably a question that I shouldn't ask, but are you treating my mother well?_ " I ask, much to Zeke's surprise.

" _I treat your mother with more respect than I would treat my own family… if I had one of my own. And I don't mind you asking, heck if I were where you are standing I would probably be asking the same question._ " Zeke replies giving me a warm smile.

" _Thank you for treating my mother well. It means the world to me that she is safe._ " I say, as I give him a little hug.

He hesitates but eventually he hugs me back lightly. " _You don't have to thank me Luna"_ "

" _I hope you don't mind me asking some questions, I just want to know about how you and my mother became slave and master. So out of all the slaves being sold, why my mother?_ " I ask as I back up and look at him, curiosity evident on my face.

" _Well when I first saw your mother she was absolutely terrified. We locked eyes for a moment and I could see the kindness and gentleness in her eyes. That was when I knew that I had to help her. I don't like to call her my slave though, she is more of my assistant here. She even has her own bedroom upstairs._ " Zeke explains.

"At first I was cautious of Zeke, not knowing what his intentions were. After a while of observation though I knew that he did it out of pure kindness, he had no dark plans or hidden agendas for me. He even learned a little of our language so we could communicate more easily." My mother said, giving her side of the story.

" _We only truly became friends when I found her up early one morning making a batch or rolls. When I tried one I couldn't believe the taste, it was incredible. From then on she has always helped me make delicious items for our customers to eat._ " Zeke said, finishing his explanation.

" _To be truly honest… I have fallen in love with Amber._ " Zeke states, much to both my mother's and my own surprise.

" _Well if you feel that strongly for her… is there any way I can request you to let her free? My father would be extremely happy is she returned to the tribe._ " I ask, hoping that he will agree to let her return to the tribe.

Zeke took a few seconds to think about it before he replied. " _I'm sorry Luna, but I have to say no. As much as I like to see her happy I won't let her go, I don't want to be alone again._ " Zeke stated softly, causing me to look confused and slightly angered.

 **(Sam's POV, Keidran in Italics)**

I was so mad. 'How could Luna do something this idiotic, this childish, this… this… gah!' I mentally yelled to myself as Celeste continued to lead me towards the bakery.

"We are almost there master." Celeste stated before we stopped outside a bakery with a closed sign hanging on the front. Inside I could see three figures talking and could easily make out Luna.

Without a second thought I burst through the doors and practically yelled at the top of my lungs "LUNA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Luna quickly spun around in shock before a man, I was guessing the baker, put himself in between me and her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the man asks.

"I'm here to get Luna." I reply as I take a step forward, only for the man to take a step towards me.

"I would appreciate it if you would apologize to her. She does not need to be yelled at." the man says, causing me to calm down a little and realize that I had yelled..

"I am sorry for yelling at you Luna, I just want to know why you thought it was a good idea to sneak off… especially without telling me." I stated calmly.

"I came to find my mother, and I found her." Luna replies, pushing her way past Zeke.

"You w-what? I thought your dad said she had been killed." I stutter, shocked by the sudden news.

"I had thought that too until Celeste told me that the roll I ate, that tasted exactly like my mother's rolls, was made by someone with my mother's exact name. So I had to see her immediately" Luna explained, causing me to calm down a little bit more.

"Do you want to meet her?" Luna asked as she motioned to the keidran hiding behind Zeke.

"Mom this is Sam, my mate. Sam this is my mother, Amber." Luna says, causing Zeke and Amber to look somewhat shocked.

"You told me you were mated with a human, but to be honest I didn't believe it." Amber remarks, causing Luna to scowl a little.

"And Luna told me you were nice…" I playfully retort, causing Luna to giggle a little.

"So have you guys officially mated yet?" Amber asks, a curious look on her face.

"Yes we did the bonding ceremony two days ago, in front of daddy." Luna responds as she holds up her paw and my hand.

"How was he?" Amber giggled, a naughty smile appearing on her muzzle.

"Mom are you asking what I think you are asking?" Luna asks, shocked at her mother's bluntness.

I begin to blush when I realized what she was asking. 'Now I know where Luna gets her slyness from...' I remark to myself as I slowly shake my head.

I even see Zeke and Celeste blushing from head to toe.

"Maybe…" Amber says slyly, as she twirls her tail in her paw.

After a few minutes of catching up with Luna's mom I realized it was getting kind of late

"Hey Luna we should probably head back to the blacksmith shop soon. It's getting late and Andrew said we can spend the night. You can sleep in my room if you want." I say, causing Luna to see that the sun was nearing the horizon.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Luna asks, giving me a little pout.

"Yeah sure, after we go around and get what we need we can come back and visit." I respond before I start to head for the door.

"Oh before you go, why don't you take some of the leftovers we didn't sell today" Zeke offers, grabbing a basket and loading it up with some of the items still on the shelves.

"Oh uhh, thanks." I say as I take the basket from him. "Well I guess we will cya you tomorrow Amber. You two have a great night!" I say before I open the door and walk outside, followed by Luna and Celeste.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**

We headed out from the baker and started to make our way back towards Andrew's shop.

"Allow me to carry that for you master" Celeste says as she walks over and takes the basket from my hands.

"Oh thanks, you didn't have to carry it though." Sam responds.

"It's my job to assist." Celeste says cheerfully.

We round the corner to start heading down the street towards the armory, and what we see is absolutely disgusting. A man was standing over a tigress, beating her senselessly, all the while yelling at how weak and useless she is. An empty bottle of alcohol could clearly be seen in his left hand as he continued to smack the tigress.

I look up at Sam with a look of disgust and hatred. Not giving him time to react I start rushing towards the tigress with only one thing on my mind 'I have to stop this'.

"Stop this at once! Stop beating her! She can't even stand!" I yell, causing the man to stop mid swing.

All the townspeople around stop what they are doing to look at me in shock, most likely surprised that a slave would talk like I just had.

"HAHAHAHA! A slave giving me, Asriel the mayor of this town, an order to stop? You must've been dropped on your head as a pup if you think you can talk to a human like that. Now get out of my way, I have a slave to punish!" Asriel says , laughing at my demand, before turning back towards the tigress on the ground.

The slave lets out a whimper as she covers her head with her paws.

Asriel raises his hand again and before he can swing I put myself in between him and the tigress.

"Move slave, unless you want to join this wretched cur!" Asriel yells, angered at my continued interruption.

I stare into his eyes before muttering a single word. "No" I stated defiantly as I stood there, causing everyone in the crowd to gasp.

Without warning he swung his open hand toward me and made contact with the side of my muzzle, sending me flying to the ground.

 **(Sam's POV, 30 seconds prior)**

I stood there watching as Luna stood in between the man, who I think said his name was Asriel, and the tigress on the ground.

"Move slave, unless you want to join this wretched cur!" Asriel yells. I look at Luna and see the determination in her eyes.

"No" Luna stated defiantly, causing everyone around including us to gasp.

Before I could figure out how it all went down I saw Luna on the ground holding the side of her muzzle, obviously in pain. I instantly felt enraged as I saw Asriel take a step towards Luna before raising his hand again.

"I warned you slave. You should have left well enough alone." Asriel said loudly before smacking Luna again.

As the second blow hit Luna something inside me snapped. My anger began to boil within me, I could feel my teeth getting sharper. My field of view went red as my anger turned to pure hatred, the only thing I could think about was how Asriel had to die for hurting Luna. Without a second thought I unsheathe the new sword that Andrew gave me earlier, and began to run towards Asriel.

The crowd saw me running at Asriel with my sword out and quickly got out of my way.

As I got closer to him I raised my sword above my head, ready to strike. As soon as I reached him I brought my sword down, striking him with my momentum and strength, The blade passed cleanly through his neck, completely decapitating him with a single swing. I look down at Luna to make sure she was ok and her eyes were filled with fear.

I reached down to help Luna up and she scooted away from me. Terrified at what I had just done and how I looked. I look at the window next to me and see my reflection which terrifies even me. I'm standing there covered in Asriel's blood, my eyes glowing red, my front teeth sharp like a canine's.

I drop my sword and fall to my knees, horrified at how I looked. The glow around my eyes quickly faded and my teeth returned to normal.

"What the hell happened? Why is my brother dead?!" I hear Zeke's voice ask from behind.

I turn around to face him and he looks at me with a look of disgust and horror as he saw me covered in his brother's blood.

"Why did you kill my brother Sam?" Zeke asks quietly, unable to gather the strength to talk any louder than that.

"I- I don't know… I- I'm so sorry. He hit Luna and something inside me just snapped." I explained.

Luna, seeing how I had returned back to normal, made her way over to me and put her paw on my shoulder.

"I- I'm so sorry for scaring you like that Luna." I cry as I look up at her soft sapphire eyes.

"We need to get you three back to the shop this instant." Celeste says as she walks over to us. She hands the basket of rolls to Zeke before picking up my sword and handing it to me. I quickly sheathe it and help Luna up. Celeste walks over and helps her fellow tigress up, before starting to walk towards the shop.

When we arrive back at the shop Andrew, Erin, and Ethel are standing there waiting for us.

"What took you so…" Erin begins to say before noticing me covered in blood. "What happened to you Sam?" She asks as she rushes over and helps me.

"I- I may have killed the mayor…" I respond before unstrapping the sword and sheath from my belt, handing the both of them to Andrew. "I don't deserve to keep this weapon. I used it to kill another human being out of anger."

"No I told you, this is your blade now. I will clean it for you but you will be taking it with you." Andrew responds as he puts the blade and sheath on the countertop.

"Go on and sit down while I go run you a hot bath." Celeste says before running upstairs.

"Hey Andrew do you have any medical supplies? I want to treat Prima's wounds" Zeke asks as he walks over to where the tigress was sitting.

"Zeke, once again I'm sorry for killing your brother." I say as I sit there.

"Honestly from what you said he deserved it. He hit another person's mate… And I just realized I said that last part out loud. Now I'm the one who's sorry. I know you wanted to keep that a secret." Zeke says, before he turns to me with an apologetic look.

"My brother deserved to die in all honesty. He always mistreated Prima and I never had the courage to try and stop him." Zeke admits.

"Here are those supplies you asked for." Andrew said as he handed Zeke a little basket of supplies. "Don't worry Sam I won't tell anyone about your and Luna's relationship as long as you don't tell anyone about the relationship Celeste and I have." Andrew said as he pulled out a stool and placed it next to me before sitting down.

"I didn't know you and Celeste were dating." I said, somewhat shocked.

"We aren't dating, we are mated and married." He responds. "We did both the tiger mating ritual and a small little wedding of our own." Andrew continues to explain.

"I promise not to tell a soul" I promise.

"Hey Sam I should thank you at this point. Since you killed my brother all his property and wealth transfer to me, including Prima." Zeke says before turning to Luna. "Which means I can free your mother Luna." he finishes.

Luna looks up at him with joy on her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Luna squeals in joy before tackling him and giving him a hug. "But I don't want to have my mother go alone…" Luna says realizing that Amber would be all on her own.

"Celeste and I have been meaning to go on vacation for a while now, ever since Celeste found out that she is pregnant with a little kitten. So I don't mind taking her to find the rest of your tribe." Andrew states.

Luna gets off of Zeke and looks at Andrew with a look of gratitude. "If you wouldn't mind taking her to them I can tell you the general direction and give you a note from me and Sam saying that you are trustworthy. I would be eternally grateful if you could take my mother back to the tribe." Luna says as she walks over and gives him a hug as well, not tackling him like she did Zeke.

"It's no problem at all." Andrew responds with a wide smile.

"Hey… wolf. I want to thank you for what you did for me. The name's Prima." Prima says holding out a paw to Luna.

Luna walks over and shakes Prima's paw. "A pleasure to meet you Prima, my name is Luna. Also you don't have to thank me for what I did. I couldn't stand to see any keidran getting hurt like that, no matter what tribe or species of keidran you are we have to stand together." Luna says smiling.

"Well I should be taking Prima back to the bakery now to get some rest and I'll make sure to tell your mom that she free" Zeke says as he walks over towards Prima.

As soon as Zeke reaches Prima rain starts to batter the windows. We look out through the windows and see it downpouring.

"It looks like you two won't be going anywhere for now." Andrew says. "Why don't you guys use the third guest bedroom upstairs. It may be a little small but it has two beds in it.

"Well if you don't mind us staying the night we would be grateful to take you up on that offer." Zeke says gratefully.

Celeste comes back down the stairs. "Ok master Sam if you will follow me your bath is ready." Celeste says before leading me upstairs. "Just leave your clothes in the changing room and I will wash them for you. You can use the spare pair of clothes until I have yours washed, just a warning they may be a little loose." Celeste says before walking back downstairs.

I walk into the bathroom, take my clothes off, and walk into the room with the actual bath. I see there is a shower and a tub that is filled, kinda like the ones I saw in anime way back when I watched it. I take my time and scrub every bit of dirt and blood off of my skin under the shower before getting into the tub to relax.

 **(30 Minutes Later)**

After the thirty minute long bath I got out and dried myself. I walked back into the changing room and saw the spare pair of clothes sitting on top of the countertop. I change into them and am surprised that they weren't as loose as Celeste made them out to be, they actually fit quite nicely.

Once I had gotten changed I walked back out into the hallway to see Celeste standing there waiting for me.

"If you would follow me master Sam, I will show you to the room you and Luna will be staying in." Celeste says before walking towards the stairs. Once on the third floor she showed pointed to a door and walked back downstairs. "Have a nice night master Sam!" Celeste yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I slowly approach the door, unsure if Luna was in there. And if she was how would she react, she hadn't said a word to me since I had killed Asriel. I honestly was scared, I would be fine if she was mad with me, but my worst expectation was that she was scared of me. I remember seeing the pure fear in his eyes.

I slowly pushed open the door and made my way in, not looking up from the floorboards. I make my way over to the bed and sit down on the edge of it, unsure of what to expect. I feel the bed shift behind me and feel arms wrap around my neck, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Sam… I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since what happened earlier. I… Thank you Sam, if you hadn't stepped in he probably would've… killed both Prima and I." Luna says softly, whispering into my ear.

"So you are not afraid of me?" I ask afraid to hear the answer

"In the moment I was terrified, but I knew that you were doing it to protect me. But honestly now that I think about it I shouldn't have been terrified at all. You protected me and you did it the only way you could. So I'm begging you, please forgive how I reacted earlier." Luna responds, before resting the underside of her muzzle on my shoulder.

I feel her tail curl around me and rest on my lap, I reach down and slowly start to stroke her tail.

She begins to let out tiny little moans, as my hand strokes her tail slowly. She begins to playfully nibble at my ears as she lets out soft little moans everytime my hand reaches the blacked furred tip of her tail.

She slowly starts to pull me down to the bed, so I'm laying next to her, and blows out the candle next to her side of the bed, causing the room to darken, before whispering into my ear. "I will show you that I'm not scared"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**

 **(Luna's Nightmare, Luna's POV)**

There I was on the ground my muzzle in pain. That bastard Asriel was standing over me, ready to strike again. As his hand started to come back down towards me I shut my eyes, expecting the pain. But when it didn't come I opened my eyes and saw his head on the ground in front of me.

I look up and see Sam standing there, holding a sword with blood dripping from it. His eyes glowing dark red and I could his face was contorted into an evil rage-filled smile. He looked down at me before someone started to walk over.

Without hesitation Sam turned towards them and swung, cleaving their heads off as well. It was a vicious cycle of people coming close and getting killed by Sam. All the while I was too petrified to say a word.

As soon as Sam finished off the last person he looked over to Prima who was laying on the ground next to me. He slowly walked over to her and stood above her. He then switch the grip on his sword and plunged the sword directly into Prima's chest. It was at that moment that I started to back away, still on the ground. Sam kept inching closer and closer with a demonic look in his eyes.

I felt my back come up against a sturdy object and I knew I had been cornered. Sam crept closer and closer, and as soon as he was upon me he bent down and just stared into my eyes before asking three simple words.

"Are you scared?"

 **(Sam's POV. Keidran)**

Luna was tossing and turning in bed and I could tell she was having an awful nightmare, so I decided to wake her up.

"Luna wake up!" I said loudly, as I shook her. She didn't respond and kept flailing around.

"LUNA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, causing he to bolt upwards startled.

 **(End of Nightmare, Luna's POV. Keidran)**

I awoke with a start as Sam was yelling my name into my ear. My nightmare quickly faded from my memories as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I look up in surprise when I notice the fur around my eyes is wet..

"Sam… what going on? Was I crying?" I ask, unsure as to why he woke me up and why the fur around my eyes was wet..

"You were having a bad nightmare. You were tossing, turning, and flailing. I had to wake you, I couldn't watch you suffer like that." Sam responded as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for waking me then, but I honestly don't remember it… probably for the better though." I say giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"We should get back to sleep. There is still an hour or two until sunrise." Sam says as he snuggles up to me.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." I say softly as I nuzzle my cheek against the underside of his chin.

I look up as soon as I hear Sam snoring, I giggle softly to myself. I lay there for a few minutes snuggled up against Sam before falling back to sleep.

 **(A few hours later, Ethel's POV. Human)**

I slowly open my eyes as I hear the birds chirping outside. I try to stretch but something is holding my left arm down. I look to my left and my eyes go wide with shock. Snuggled up to me was none other than Erin, who had her face buried in the fur on my chest.

At first I was freaking out, the person I'm secretly in love with was cuddling up to me. But then after a minute or two my mind calmed down and I just enjoyed her warmth. I start to notice the most subtle things about her. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, I could smell the subtle scent of rose in her hair. Without thinking I reach over and start to gently stroke her soft hair.

After who knows how long of stroking her hair, Erin started to stir. It was right then that I noticed that my member was at full attention, I quickly tried to cover it up, to no avail.

Erin slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes before stretching her arms. She looked down and her face instantly turned a deep shade of red as she saw my member making a tent under the blanket.

"Ummm… Uhhh… I explain?" I manage to mutter out before she looks up at me and stares.

"Don't worry about it, I was the one who snuck in here to sleep. I couldn't manage to get to sleep on my own…" Erin explains before attempting to get up.

I grab her wrist and pull her back down. "It ok you no have to leave" I say before cuddling up next to her. At first Erin hesitates before snuggling me back.

 **(Sam's POV. Keidran in Italics)**.

When I woke back up I could smell the scent of delicious food wafting up from downstairs. I guessed that breakfast was ready and I was extremely hungry after all the… 'exercise' Luna and I got last night. I looked down and saw that Luna's arm was draped over me, effectively trapping me in bed.

"Luna wakey wakey. Breakfast is ready downstairs" I whisper softly into Luna's ear.

She slowly began to stir awake, letting out a tiny little yawn while stretching her arms to the sky. I can't help myself and I reach for under her arms and begin to tickle her.

"S- Sam hahaha… stop hahaha… I can't hahahaha breathe!" Luna laughs out.

"Nope, I won't stop until you tell me who you love the most." I said still tickling her

"My father! Hahahahahaha" she says between laughs.

"Wrong answer!" I say as I start to tickle her more vigorously.

"O-ok hahaha YOU! Hahahaha now stop!" Luna practically yells over all her laughing.

"Good." I say as I stop tickling her. "From the smell of it breakfast is ready downstairs. Let's get dressed and go eat, I'm hungry after last night."

I get off the bed and reach down for my clothes, that Luna had practically torn off me last night. As I'm bending down to grab my pants Luna walks past and her tail smacks both sides of my face.

"You did that on purpose." I state as I pick my pants up.

"Did I?" She asks coyly, beaming that not-so-innocent smile of hers.

After I gather all my clothes I walk past Luna, slapping her fur covered ass softly. Luna jumps and turns to me blushing and scowling at me as I stand there smiling. "Let's go shower then have breakfast." I say as I head for the door, waiting for Luna to grab her clothes.

"Alright but it's a quick shower, just to get the scent out." Luna says before we make our way to the small bathroom here on the third floor.

 **(20 minutes later)**

Once Luna and I are fully dressed we make our way downstairs and as we arrive in the dining room we are stunned at the arrangement of food on the table. There was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, hash browns, two pitchers of what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice, and a basket with fresh smelling rolls sat in the middle of the table.

Gathered around the table was Amber, Andrew, Celeste, Zeke, Prima, strangely Erin and Ethel were nowhere to be seen. As soon as Andrew saw me he reached behind him to grab something. We see two open spots along the table between Amber and Andrew, most likely saved for Luna and I.

"I finished cleaning your blade Sam." He says as he places it on the table in front of me as I sit down.

"Master what have I told you time and time again?" Celeste asks as she stares at Andrew.

"No weapons on the table…" Andrew says, sounding deflated.

I grab the sword and lean it against the wall behind me. Getting me a prompt thank you from Celeste.

" _Morning Mom_ " Luna says brightly as she hugs her mother before sitting down next to her.

" _Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?_ " Amber asks, making some small talk.

" _Sam said I had a nightmare but I don't remember it. After that I slept fine. Though Sam and I didn't get to sleep until late last night._ " Luna responds, smiling as she remember why we went to sleep so late.

"Can I get everyone's attention? I would like to say a few things that everyone will find interesting." Zeke says loudly, getting all our attentions.

"I want to say that since my brother died I have been made mayor as I am next of kin. I plan on making some changes to how we run Willow Creek. I want to make sure it no longer is called by the awful name Widow Creek." Zeke states, causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"But the most important piece of news I have is for you Amber. Amber I hereby free you from slavery so you may return to your village." Zeke finishes, causing tears to form in Amber's eyes.

"A-are you sure?" Amber asks in disbelief, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Yes Amber I am completely sure. I have Prima with me now so I don't mind letting you go home. Andrew and Celeste even agreed to escort you back." Zeke reassures her, fighting back his own tears at the same time.

Without warning Amber jumps over the table and tackles Zeke to the ground, giving him a bone crushing hug. "T-thank you so much!" Amber cries.

"I owed it to your daughter and Sam and most importantly you." Zeke says, returning the hug.

Everybody, including me, was smiling at the two, their joy was infectious.

"Ok ok you two enough of that mushy stuff it's time to eat." I heard Andrew say as Amber gets off of Zeke, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Mhm yeah, sorry for causing a commotion." Amber says, wiping the tears from her eyes before heading back to her seat.

Once everyone is back at the table we dig into the delicious spread in front of us, making sure to leave some for Erin and Ethel. After we had finished up Luna and I decided that today would be spent gathering supplies to head to the next village, with the help of Prima and Zeke. While Amber, Celeste, and Andrew would be gathering supplies for the trip to find the tribe.

 **(Luna's POV. Human in Italics)**

As Andrew, Zeke, and Sam were discussing the necessary supplies, and what routes to take to avoid trouble, Prima came over to me.

"Hey do you think we could talk somewhere a little more secluded?" Prima asks shyly.

"Yeah I don't mind." I respond as I get up and follow her.

Once we got into the bedroom where Zeke and Prima had stayed the night before, Prima turned around and looked at me.

"Again thank you for what you and Sam did yesterday." Prima says before walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Asriel has always treated me poorly. I constantly got beaten by him to the point where I began to expect the next beating. I had become numb to the pain and forgot what it felt like to be happy. The fact that Sam killed Asriel was a godsend of some kind as it allowed me to reconnect with Zeke. I had known Zeke for a while now, whenever he came over to visit, and he was always kind to me. So the fact that I am with Zeke now means the world to me. I can now feel truly happy again thanks to you and Sam." Prima says, relaying her story to me.

"Wow… that's… you've had it rough. I'm glad I stepped I did." I said before giving her a quick comforting hug.

"Ok let's get back downstairs before people notice we're missing" Prima says as she stands up and heads for the door.

Once we make our way back downstairs we see Sam and Zeke waiting there for us, talking to each other.

" _You guys good?_ " Zeke asks as he and Sam stand up.

" _Yeah we're fine, now let's go shopping. Zeke can use those newly found mayoral powers of his to help find us better deals._ " I say before we all head out.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**

We made our way to the shopping district of the town. There were a variety of stores selling all different kinds of products.

"Ok guys any idea what we should get first?" I ask scratching my head.

I feel Luna grab my arm. "How about we get some new clothes for you and I? If I'm gonna have to wear clothes I don't want to wear the same thing continuously. And you most definitely need new clothes because your only outfit is currently being cleaned by Celeste, since it was covered in blood and all. At least Andrew had an old outfit about your size." Luna suggests.

"How much money do we actually have. I don't want to buy anything we don't actually need, that way we can save money for the other villages, towns, and cities." I ask

"We have more than enough. Remember when I was captured when we first met. I took the two guards' money pouches. Besides that I took the money from the pile of loot we got from the humans that tried to raid the village. In total we have 15 Gold, 75 Silver, and about 200 Bronze pieces." Luna replies, looking through a coin pouch.

"Ok fine just don't spend all the money on clothes Luna." I reply jokingly, knowing that she hated the idea of wearing clothes in the first place.

"Hey guys, Prima and I are gonna go get your other supplies, we'll meet back up here when we're done. Sound good?" Zeke says.

"Alright see you two later" I respond before watching Zeke and Prima walk off.

"Luna I thought you went to go pick out some clothes." I say surprised as I turn back to see Luna still standing there.

"I wanted your help picking out some clothes for me." She says shyly, blushing a little.

"Um… sure Luna." I tell her, slightly blushing as well.

We head into the closest clothes store and start browsing. Luna quickly helps me pick out some new clothes that should fit me. She then rushes me into a changing room and I try all the clothes on, putting them in piles of what I want and what don't work for me. Ten minutes later I had a small stack of clothing paid for and in bags.

Now was the part I was both most looking forward too and most dreading at the same time, shopping for Luna. She went and browsed the racks as I was sitting down on a bench near the changing rooms, waiting for the inevitable piles of clothes Luna might want to try on.

When she comes over I see a large pile of clothes in her arms, causing me to gawk a little. "Do you really want to try on all those clothes Luna?" I asks as she places the pile on a bench in the changing room.

"Well if I have to wear clothes I have to find some that I like" she said with a smile, I look down at the large sized pile of clothes that she put on the bench and sighed, this is gonna take a long time, She grabs a few pieces of clothing and disappears into the changing rooms, I hear her move around and a few minutes later she opens the door. She came out wearing black pants with a white stripe down the side and a white t-shirt. She spun around giving me a view and looked at me for my opinion,

"It looks ok, but I don't like the pants" I said as I looked her over, She frowned at me, grabbed a few more from the pile, and quickly moved back into the changing room, I sighed again and waited for her to come out in her next outfit.

"It's gonna be a long day" I said as I stared at the changing room door. For the next hour she tried on several more pieces of clothing and the pile was almost gone, but she was staying in there for a little longer than usual,

"Umm sam… c-could you c-come in here for a second" Luna said sounding embarrassed as she asked the question. A slight blush coated my cheeks and I quickly looked around for anyone looking, before getting up and running to the door.

"Sure, but you have to unlock the door" I said quietly as I twist the locked handle, a second later the door clicks open and after a quick check around, I walk in. My eyes widen in surprise and awe as I see Luna in a pair of black and pink panties, doing a little pose as well. She shook her hips in a seductive motion and there was one thing for sure, she looked sexy.

"What do you think" she asked as she walked forward and hugged me tightly, I couldn't answer right away and it took a few moments to gather the right words.

"Y-you look absolutely ravishing" I said with a devious smile of my own.

I see Luna blushing heavily as we break the hug. "I- I guess I will get this too then." She says as she holds up a pair of extremely lacy black panties. I look at them, then at her with a smile on my face, and also noticed how sexy she looked with panties on. I reached forward and kissed her deeply and she hungrily kissed back. I roughly rubbed Luna's back bringing a small moan from Luna and suddenly she pulled me around and slammed me into the wall opposite of the door.

She had a familiar devious smile on her face making me chuckle and without warning she started kissing me again, but I didn't fail to notice the paw that slide down under my pants. I gasped and pulled back a little as she squeezed my member and as I looked at Luna I could see the lust in her eyes. She kissed me one last time and started to kneel down with her paws dragging down my chest. She tugged at the belt and with a firm yank my pants and underwear hit the floor, revealing my erect and pulsing member.

She looked up at me with her lustful eyes and started to slowly pump my member, making me moan quietly. She stared intimately into my eyes growled deeply as she continued to jack me off with surprising expertise. She continued on for another minute and she started to finger herself under her panties. I looked down at her again and with a growl she engulfed my member while licking the underside, I barely held my loud moan in and I just hope there wasn't anybody on the other side of the door.

She started to suck my member and use her tongue to lick every inch of it, while fingering her wet pussy vigorously. She sucked and sucked for what felt like minutes but I could feel me nearing my climax. I was barely holding back a wave of moans and as i felt the end coming I grabbed her head and started to thrust forward roughly making her moan quietly. Her tongue wrapped around my tip and member, and with a silent scream I released into her mouth with one hard thrust, making her moan deeply. I felt her swallow every drop of cum and after a few more seconds, she made herself cum as well.

She pulled back and slowly lapped up any remaining cum that was left, she then stood up and kissed me passionately and I could taste my seed on her tongue. She pulled back with a happy smile on her muzzle but her eyes widened suddenly widened. She stepped back and looked down at her now soaked panties with a frown.

"We haven't bought these yet, and I doubt they want our fluids on it" Luna said as she took off the pair.

"We'll be fine, we just have to hide them then grab another pair" I said with a smile.

"O-or I can just wear these out" Luna suggests as she rubs her wet crotch, a tiny moan escaping her lips.

"Are you suggesting that we steal them?" I ask incredulously.

"We could just say I am wearing them out." Luna responds.

"Well I guess that could work." I say still unsure about the whole idea.

"Trust me it will be fine. Now let me choose what of this pile I would like so we can meet back up with Zeke and Prima." Luna says as I pull my pants back up.

After my pants are back up and secured I head back out into the waiting area. I watch as Luna tries on multiple different looks and chooses what she thinks is the best.

Once she has a small pile of clothes picked out we head up towards the shopkeep. Once we tell her that Luna is wearing something out she just adds it to the total without much concern. After the total is calculated we pay and head out to meet back up with Zeke and Prima.

We see Zeke and Prima sitting on a bench outside a small shop, Prima admiring something on her wrist, and we start to walk towards them.

"What took you guys so long?" Zeke asks as we get closer.

"You know women, they take forever to pick out the right outfit" I say, earning me an elbow from Luna and a smack on the ass from her tail.

"What are you looking at Prima?" Luna says as she notices the glittering piece of jewelry on Prima's wrist.

"It's a gift from Zeke here." She responds as she holds out her wrist towards Luna, so Luna can get a better look at it.

"It's beautiful, if only Sam here was that thoughtful." Luna says, with a hint of jealousy, as she looks up at me.

Prima simply giggles at Luna's comment as my face begins to turn a little red.

"I didn't think you were into those kinds of things Luna, besides I just bought you and entire wardrobe." I retort as I set down the bags of clothes on the ground, quickly stretching my arms.

"Wow... that is a lot of clothes" Prima remarks as she peers into the bags.

"They aren't all mine. There are some that we got for Sam here, since he doesn't really have any other outfits." Luna replies.

"So you guys got everything on the list?" I ask as I walk over to an adjacent bench and sit down, Luna following suit and cuddling up to me.

"Yeah, we got everything you guys will need and a few extra things that you probably didn't think to bring." Zeke says as he passes me the list.

"So how much do I owe you?" I ask curious as to how much everything cost.

"Nothing, consider it a thank you gift." Zeke replies.

"Are you sure there isn't anyway to pay you back?" I offer.

"Well there is one way." Zeke says as he scratches his chin. "You guys could treat us to dinner tonight." He says, causing me to smile.

"Yeah, dinner's on me." I chuckle, causing everyone else to laugh a little as well.

"Alright if there is nothing else we need to shop for how about we head back to Andrew's shop." I say as I stand up and grab the multiple bags of clothes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**

 **(25 minutes later, back at the shop. Human in Italics)**

" _So how did your guys' shopping go?_ " Andrew asks as he joins us upstairs.

" _Pretty good, we got everything all set. We just need larger packs so we can carry everything._ " I reply as I point over to all the supplies sitting in a large pile in the corner.

" _Why don't you guys just use my old cart I used to deliver my baked goods with?_ " Zeke offers. " _I mean I don't use it anymore, and you could probably use one of my brother's horses since he won't be needing them anymore._ "

" _Are you sure?_ " I ask, surprised at how generous he has been.

" _Yeah I haven't used it in a while. It isn't big enough to sit in but it's big enough to carry all your supplies._ " Zeke said.

" _Alright well if you don't mind then we will gladly take you up on your offer._ " I say gratefully.

" _Hey Celeste, Ethel and Erin never ate their food by the looks of it, would you mind going to check on them?_ " Andrew says as he notices the two plates with breakfast still sitting on the table.

" _Sure, I'll go check on them right now._ " Celeste says before quickly heading for the staircase to the third floor, where Erin's room was.

Not even two minutes later Celeste comes back down. " _Strange Erin isn't in her room._ " Celeste says confused.

"Maybe Erin is with Ethel." Luna responds before heading towards the stairs leading to the main floor. "Let's go check on them." Luna says with a naughty grin on her face.

Luna, Celeste, and I made our way downstairs to where Ethel slept the night before and we slowly opened the door. We peeked our heads in and saw both Ethel and Erin laying there snuggling with each other, soundly asleep.

"Awwwww they're so cute" Celeste whispers as she looks at them.

I look over to Luna and see that her naughty grin has turned into a completely evil smile.

"What are you planning Luna?" I whisper to her.

Luna doesn't respond and quickly runs back upstairs and returns with a bucket of water.

"Luna don't, you should let them sleep." I say as I put my arm out to stop her.

Luna easily ducks under my arm and starts to creep closer to them, her moving the bucket around in her paws so she can easily dump it on the sleeping pair.

Once she gets up right next to them she glances back at me and flashes a smile, right before she starts to tilt the bucket towards them.

Within seconds of the water flowing from the bucket Luna is back by the door and Erin and Ethel sit up startled as the cold water soaked them. They both stand up, Ethel shakes off and Erin wrings out her hair.

Ethel and Erin both notice us standing in the doorway and see Luna standing there with the empty bucket still in her paws.

"What was that for you… you BITCH!?" Ethel practically screamed, all of us besides Erin taken aback at what he had called Luna.

"Did… did you really just call me that?" Luna asks as she extends her claws, obviously pissed by the name Ethel used.

Ethel takes a step back as he can see the rage visible in Luna's eyes, while Erin stands there completely confused.

"Umm…. I…. what I meant say was…" Ethel started to say before looking at me with pleading eyes. "Sam help me out here buddy."

"I- I honestly don't think there is anyway for me to help you in this situation." I respond as I mull over his dire situation. "Except give you a single piece of advice. Run!" I said, Ethel almost instantly bolting for the window. He doesn't get far before Luna pounces on him and starts to claw at him, thankfully not causing serious injury.

"Luna! Stop! I'm sorry." Ethel yells as he tries his best to block Luna's blows.

" _Get off him you deranged mutt!_ " Erin yells as runs over to Ethel and pulls Luna off of Ethel. I run over and pull Luna into a tight embrace to make sure she didn't lash out at Erin.

" _What Erin? Are you mad that I'm all over your boyfriend?_ " Luna snaps as she struggles in my grasp, trying to get out of my hold.

"Luna stop this! I know you're angry, and rightly so, but attacking our friends isn't the way to go about it." I say loudly as I start to pull her towards the door, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Celeste rushes over to Ethel with a first aid kit as Erin stand up and just stares at Luna for a few seconds. Erin then starts to sprint at us and tackles both me and Luna to the ground, causing me to lose my hold on Luna.

" _He isn't my boyfriend!_ " Erin yells as she starts landing blows on Luna, who is now underneath Erin.

Luna grabs Erin's arms with her paws letting her claws dig into her skin. " _Then why are you sleeping with him you dumbass!_ "Luna replies as she rolls Erin underneath her, throwing her own punches at Erin.

As Erin tries to block Luna's she reaches behind Luna's back and grabs her tail causing her to yelp in pain.

In response to Erin grabbing her tail she grabs Erin's hair.

" _STOP IT THIS INSTANT!_ " I yell at the top of my lungs causing Luna and Erin to freeze.

" _Both of you let go of each other and Luna come with me. It would be best if you got some space from each other._ And Ethel you should apologize to Luna once she has calmed down because what you said was wrong." I demand, Erin and Luna letting go of each other and standing up. "Luna apologize to them." I state as she walks over to my side.

"But it was just a-" Luna started to say before I cut her off.

"NOW!" I demand as I turn towards her, giving her a stare stating that it wasn't a question.

"OK fine… _I'm sorry for dumping water on you two._ " Luna reluctantly apologizes before leaving the room.

" _Come find us once you two have cooled off a bit._ " I say before walking after Luna.

 **(Luna's POV)**

I make my way outside to the front of the store before walking around back, Sam following me every step of the way. I find a nice grassy area under a tree and lay down, staring up at the clouds as they pass by.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that." I say softly as Sam lays down next to me. "It's just that word hurts a lot more for us keidran than it does you humans." I continue as I feel Sam's hand grab my paw.

"I understand Luna, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did." Sam says as he scoots in closer towards me, his side bumping against mine.

I shift my body so my head is resting on his shoulder. "I didn't hurt you when I was flailing about, did I?" I ask with concern.

Sam kisses the tip of my nose, causing me to let out an involuntary giggle. "You don't have to worry, I'm fine." He responds as he starts to pet me softly.

I let out a sigh in relief as I wrap my left arm over his chest, snuggling up to him.

"Sam can I ask you a question?" I ask him as I push my nose into his arm taking in his scent.

"What is it Luna?" He replies as he continues to pet my head softly.

"Have… have you ever thought… nevermind it's a stupid question." I start to ask before I lose my cool and wuss out.

"Go on Luna, whatever you are thinking of ask me." Sam says as he turns his head to look at me.

"Have you ever thought about having k-kits?" I close my eyes afraid of his response

"All the time actually, I just don't know how we would go about doing that." He answers me truthfully as he pulls me closer, my eyes shooting open in surprise.

"R-really?" I ask, in utter surprise to his response.

"Oh yeah, actually I have been thinking about it ever since… well ever since we bonded." Sam says, his face becoming red with embarrassment

"Well my heat is coming up soon." I tell Sam

"Wait I thought you just went through heat?" Sam asks curiously.

"No that was a side effect of me casting the healing spell on you. It messed with my emotions and hormones, according to Ylva." I explain.

"Oooooh that makes sense." Sam says before going back to petting me.

"If you want kits Sam just tell me and I can give them to you." I whisper in his ear

"My only concern is are we even compatible?" Sam asks openly as he leans his head back against the grass.

"There's gotta be some way for us to have kits together, I mean Andrew and Celeste are having one." I say, letting out a soft little growl as Sam starts to scratch me behind the ears.

"That's true. I promise you this. We will have kits one day." Sam says as he continues to scratch behind my ears.

 **(Approx. 30 Minutes Later, Sam's POV)**

After laying on the ground looking at the clouds for a while we decided to head back inside where Erin and Ethel were waiting for us.

" _Luna I am sorry for how I acted in there and I promise to do my best to make sure it never happens again._ " Erin said as she gave Luna an apologetic look, Ethel came up next to her with the same look on his face.

"What I said was wrong. I regretted it the second it left my mouth. I know you probably hate me, but I still hope you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me." Ethel says as he bows apologetically.

" _I forgive the both of you. What I did was wrong as well and I hope you can forgive me as well._ " Luna said as she pulled them both into a hug.

Once they broke up the hug I walked over towards them. "Hey guys, we should really get ready to leave early tomorrow morning." I state, trying to be ready for tomorrow morning's early departure.

Almost as if on cue Zeke walked in, Prima at his side. "Hey guys I got the cart out back and the horse is in a stable nearby, so you guys can load up the cart whenever. Just make sure to cover it the cart after everything is loaded, it is supposed to rain tonight again according the town seer." Zeke says as he heads for the stairs.

"Thanks Zeke!" I say before he and Prima head upstairs. "Ok guys let's get that cart loaded up." I say as I turn towards them.

 **(1 Hour and 15 Minutes later, Keidran in Italics)**

It had taken a while but we finally had packed the cart properly, that way our weapons and gear were easily accessible. We then proceeded to cover the cart and got it secured right as the first drops of rain started to fall. We quickly headed inside and went upstairs.

Once we got upstairs there was a grand amount of food on the table, enough to feed 30 people. I was about to ask why there was so much food when Andrew appeared from the kitchen, followed by Celeste.

"Tonight is a feast to celebrate these last few days and to prepare ourselves for the future. Celeste and I are about to go on the long journey of parenthood, while Amber is on a journey to find her tribe and reunite with them. Zeke and Prima reunited and Zeke is now the town mayor, so that is a large journey of it's own thankfully he has someone he can trust at his side. And you four are on a grand journey to find yourselves, find your place in life, and what your future has in store for you." Andrew states as we all gather around the table.

"Sorry he is so long winded everyone, you can go ahead and dig in." Celeste said as she sat down at the table and grabbed a plate, loading it up with food in front of her.

We all followed Celeste's example, sitting down and loading our plates with food before digging in.

Once dinner had finished we made our way up to our respective bedrooms, and somewhat surprisingly Ethel followed Erin into her room before closing the door behind them.

I laid there and stared at the dark ceiling as Luna lay cuddled next to me. " _I love you Luna_ " I whispered before closing my eyes.

I heard Luna whisper back half asleep " _Love you too Sam_ "


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter.**

I checked the straps on the cart one last time before turning to Zeke, Prima, Andrew, Celeste, and Amber, the sun slowly rising behind them.

"Well guys, it was nice meeting you all and I hope that we will meet again in the future. Amber be safe, and tell Wulfrik I say hi. Andrew you make sure that she gets there safe, and Celeste… make sure Andrew doesn't lose his head." I said, somewhat sad that we were leaving.

We had gotten up early this morning and gotten everything prepared for our departure. We had gotten the horse, hooked up the cart, and check all our supplies once more to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"You four be safe during your travels, the roads are always unpredictable and you never know who or what you will meet. Oh and Sam, I promise not to lose my head if you don't." Andrew replied before pulling me into a friendly embrace. After a few bone crushing second he let go and gave everyone else a hug as well.

"Alright well we best get going if we want to make it as close to the next town as possible." I said as I started to head back towards the cart.

After a few more goodbyes from everyone else, including a sobbing Amber, we started to head down the road towards the next town of Lindenvale.

It was a three day trip and by the looks of it. Lindenvale was more of a small city than a town. It was also a port town, being right next to a large river that lead to the ocean.

As we continued walking I looked over and saw that Erin was teaching Ethel more of the human language. I then looked to my right and saw Luna just looking at everything with bright eyes as she took in every detail of the environment around her, she honestly looked awestruck by the beauty of the scenery.

 **(A few hours later)**

"Ok guys, it's around noon so let's go ahead and have lunch now." I said as I unhooked the cart from the horse and led the horse to a nearby creek. Luna had gotten out a the food that Celeste had prepared for us from our leftover dinner from last night.

After the horse drank it's fill of water I led it over to a nearby tree and tied the rope to the tree making sure it wouldn't get free. I then headed over to the group, sat down, and dug into the food.

"Wow… this food tastes even better with the scenery." Luna remarked before taking another bite of food.

We all finished up our lunches before we continuing our trip.

 **(A few hours before sunset)**

"So where should we camp tonight?" I ask as I walked next to the horse, the horse pulling the cart at the same rate as us.

"Hmmm, maybe near a lake or river?" Luna offered, her arms crossed behind her head in a relaxed manner.

"I would prefer near a river to be honest." Erin said from the other side of the cart.

"Same" Ethel added.

"Ok I guess we gonna find a place near a river." I said, keeping my eyes out for a good spot to set up camp.

After a few more minutes of walking we see a large river and start to follow it in hopes of finding a good spot to camp.

 **(20 minutes later, Human in italics)**

Almost as soon as we found a good spot to camp both Luna and Ethel started to act somewhat strangely, like they were on guard.

"Come on out!" Luna growls loudly, Ethel turning toward the same direction she was looking and letting out a growl of his own. I reach for my sword only to have a paw grab my wrist.

"Tell the human not to make any sudden moves or my blade goes into his back." A male voice says from behind me, the tip of a blade placed against my back.

"What do you want?" I ask the person behind me, whose grip on my wrist tightens as he hears me speaking the keidran language.

"How do you know our language human?" The voice asks, keeping the tip of his blade against me.

"You know it's really hard to answer questions with a knife in my back." I say back to the stranger

I notice out of my peripheral view that Erin was flanking around the stranger, so I decided to help by keeping him distracted.

"I was taught it by Luna over there." I respond as I motion towards Luna with my hand.

"Why would a keidran teach a human our language?" The stranger asked.

"That human saved my life twice." Luna responds to the stranger, causing him to put less pressure on my wrist and the blade.

"Not to mention that he is my mate." Luna continues, causing the keidran to laugh.

"A human and a keidran mated? You must be joking, there is only one other couple I know that's like that." the keidran says laughing and shaking his head.

"She isn't joking, we actually are mated." I say before turning my hand to show the keidran my palm, the scar from the mating ritual clearly visible.

"Ok we told you how he knows our language. Now tell us, why are you here?" Luna states.

"Well I was hunting dinner for myself, but you four came along and scared off my prey." The keidran said with a growl at the end.

"That doesn't explain why there is a blade up against my back." I complain.

"Ahh right" He says as he draws his blade away from my back. "That was for my own safety. Since you were reaching for your sword, and I didn't particularly feel like dying today."

He jumps back as he notices Erin rushing at him from the side, causing her to fall forwards onto the ground.

"My name is Zen." He says as he pulls his hood off his head, revealing a brown wolf with brown eyes, brown hair, and a brown nose. "And I'm sorry that this is how our first introductions went. I see you are camping here, so how about I make it up to you by helping you gather dinner."

"We don't need help from people who try to kill us." Luna snaps at Zen, as she rushes over to my side.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the help." I say as I rub my sore wrist, causing everyone to look completely surprise.

"What? I don't care if he could've killed me. I would like the help hunting." I say as everyone gives me a strange look. 'That way I can keep a close eye on him' I thought to myself.

"You guys just focus on getting camp set up. I will go hunting with Zen." I say as I walk over to the cart and pull out my rifle.

"Strange contraption you got there." Zen says as he points at my rifle. "What's it do?" He asks, acting almost like a child discovering new things.

"Oh this thing, it's called a gun. It's like a small cannon, if the human ships have cannons here…" I explain "Except mine is much smaller, more accurate, and doesn't have to be cleaned and reloaded after every shot." I say as we head out into the nearby woods.

"There is good prey this way" He says before jumping into the trees, only to jump from branch to branch like a freaking ninja.

"How do you move like that? So quickly and quietly." I ask as I run below him, trying not to cause too much noise.

"If I tell you I would have to kill you" he says with a serious tone, before breaking out in laughter at my silence.

"That was a joke. The reason I can do all that is because I am a trained assassin. And before you ask, no I am not out to kill you or any of your friends." Zen states, as I continue running below him in silence.

"Well that's good to know." I said before Zen stopped us. Ahead of us was a large buck eating some grass in a clearing.

"What's the plan?" Zen whispered.

"Just watch" I responded as I pulled my gun off my shoulder, made sure a round was loaded, aimed at the buck, and turned off the safety.

"You may want to cover your ears." I warned as I carefully aimed at the buck's head, hoping I wouldn't miss the small target of the buck's brain.

He covered his ears with his paws as I started to pull the trigger.

The bullet left the barrel of my gun with it's usual crack of noise and quickly traveled to the deer, striking it's head and going right into his brain. The buck crumpled to the ground within seconds of me pulling the trigger, Zen stood there staring at my gun awestruck.

I turned the safety back on and put the gun back over my shoulder before making my way towards the buck, a hunting knife that Andrew had given us was in my hand.

As I went over and inspected the buck to make sure it was dead Zen walked over to it and observed the bullet hole in it's head.

"That is extremely powerful, where can I get one?" Zen asks before pointing at my gun.

"Sorry it's one of a kind, and not for sale. This is something from… homeland, far to the west." I said, making up an excuse because I didn't want to explain to him I was from a different world.

"Alright, let's clean this deer and get him back to camp. Hopefully everyone set everything up and already have a fire going." I say as we start to field dress the deer.

 **(45 Minutes Later)**

" _Hey guys look what we got_ " I say happily as Zen and I carry the deer into the camp.

" _Oh wow, you guys got that?_ " Erin asks, somewhat amazed at our haul.

" _Yup, now who's gonna cook it up?_ " I respond.

"I got it." Ethel states as he walks over and takes the deer from us, before quickly getting to work cooking it.

"Hey Zen do you want to join us for dinner? I mean you did help me hunt that buck." I offer to Zen.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." He replies before sitting down near the campfire.

Luna walks over to me and pulls me away from the group.

" _What are you doing Sam? He tried to kill you!_ " Luna asks as she stands in front of me and stares.

" _I trust him a little, but it's better to keep him close where we can see him. Trust me I haven't gone insane._ " I reply, trying to reassure Luna.

" _Fine, but he is your responsibility._ " Luna says before walking back towards the campfire.

Luna didn't have to tell me that, there was something about this guy that I couldn't quite figure out. But for now all I could do was keep a close eye on him.


End file.
